Bairim
by Abby and Jes
Summary: La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius - Cette histoire est la suite de "A doua șansă". Elle est terminée à l'écriture et fait 29 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture - 29 Chapitres.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench.

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

><p><strong>Note Abby<strong> **et Jes** : Kikou tout le monde ! Nous revoici avec la suite. Désolées pour l'attente, mais nous avons été prises par nos romans et aussi par les études. Mais nous revoici et nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira. Nous sommes impatientes de lire vos reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à<strong> espe29, Athi, Westyversionfrench, lilywen, Haley Black, holybleu, dobbymcl, Ewilan16, Les Dodos sont nos amis, Edhil Morgul, Iason, bibi, holybleu, Dalou28, honey1607, Guest, Imaniis, AleaElmira, laetitia, haty74, Malh, Poetry-Baby **pour leur review reçue sur « A doua șansă » depuis la dernière update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Lucius**

J'attendais dans le bureau de Geoffroy, pestant intérieurement depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il me faisait attendre depuis au moins le double, alors que c'était lui qui m'avait demandé si l'on pouvait se voir. Pour se parler d'un truc, avait-il dit. Je secouai la tête doucement, toujours aussi étonné de l'absence totale d'éloquence chez les gardiens. Enfin, Charlie était éloquent parfois, dans certaines situations bien précises.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que j'étais revenu d'Azkaban et tout allait étonnamment bien entre nous ; mises à part nos taquineries et chamailleries habituelles, bien sûr, mais rien de méchant. Et mes cauchemars avaient enfin cessé près de trois mois plus tôt. Certes, il m'arrivait toujours de rêver de Charlie se faisant manger par Émeraude ou me quittant et je faisais également quelques cauchemars à propos de mon père ou de Draco, mais là non plus, rien de très alarmant. Surtout qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins fréquents. Ce qui faisait que je passais de bien meilleures nuits, particulièrement en étant auprès de Charlie, ou plus exactement, collé contre lui.

Je laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres, repensant à cette nuit et à... Je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment. Geoffroy s'assit à son bureau, en face de moi, et m'observa pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures avant de finalement soupirer :

— J'ai remarqué que la construction allait bientôt se finir.

— Elle est terminée, répliquai-je immédiatement. Il ne reste que la décoration et je ne m'en mêle pas, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit.

Les travaux s'étaient en effet terminés, contre toute attente, quelques jours plus tôt. Le chantier qui m'avait paru interminable quand j'étais arrivé s'était finalement bouclé en moins de quatre ans, avec des hauts et des bas.

Beaucoup de bas.

Et même si j'en avais été soulagé, et que je l'étais encore, cela voulait également dire que je n'avais plus qu'à faire le ménage, et ranger.

Et aider Carlos en cuisine.

Ne faire que cela était juste...j'avais bien failli rendre Charlie fou la veille et cela ne faisait que trois jours que je ne faisais que cela. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il finisse par me tuer si je ne me trouvais pas rapidement une autre occupation. Parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un elfe de maison.

Et cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas, du tout.

— Très bonne nouvelle. Je me chargerai donc de ce détail. Mais ôte-moi d'un doute, ces derniers mois, j'ai remarqué ton intérêt pour la réserve. Est-ce par inquiétude pour Charlie ?

Hm. Je le regardai attentivement et essayai de déceler le piège dans cette question. Si je répondais que oui, qu'allait-il dire ? Et si je disais non ?

— Pourquoi ? soufflai-je finalement.

Il sourit et répondit :

— Évite de jouer avec moi à ce jeu et réponds franchement.

— Et bien, je m'inquiète pour Charlie, oui.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait que je trainais autour de cette foutue barrière, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Je retins le sourire qui tentait de déformer mes lèvres, bien conscient que cela me ferait perdre toute crédibilité. Et aussi qu'il me frapperait probablement en pensant que je me moquais de lui.

— Très bien, fit-il légèrement déçu. Tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et levai les yeux au ciel. Tous des comédiens ces gardiens. A tel point que je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient choisis les Dragons plutôt que le théâtre.

— C'est quoi le problème ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je sois autour de la barrière, soupirai-je, je ne le ferai plus si cela te gêne tant que cela.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cette scène m'étant étonnamment familière. Hm, probablement parce que c'était au moins la quatrième fois en six mois que je lui disais cela. Inutile de préciser qu'à aucun moment j'avais réellement arrêté d'aller me coller contre cette barrière. Alors oui, bien sûr, je m'inquiétais pour Charlie, énormément. Tellement que cette idée de devenir gardien pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans mon esprit.

Mais il y avait également une autre raison, bien moins avouable celle-ci. Je voulais voir un Dragon. Pire, je voulais voir Émeraude. Et les autres aussi, bien sûr, mais quand Charlie et moi parlions, ce qui arrivait étonnamment souvent, il me parlait la plupart du temps d'à quel point c'était super de vivre cela avec eux, de pouvoir toucher et parler avec Émeraude et cætera, et cætera.

Ce faisant, j'étais devenu curieux, très.

Trop.

— Tu dois t'en douter, mais tu n'auras pas autant de choses à faire ici. Et j'avais cru comprendre que la réserve t'intéressait pour d'autres raisons que Charlie. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, mais ta peine se finissant bientôt, vu que tu ne feras que cinq ans, je me demandais si devenir mon apprenti gardien te plairait.

Je l'observai attentivement et réfléchis sérieusement à sa proposition. Envisager de devenir gardien et le devenir réellement étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Je mis de côté le fait que Geoffroy était encore plus observateur que je le pensais et me concentrai sur ce que je voulais.

Devenir gardien me permettrait de m'occuper avec quelque chose d'intéressant, ou du moins toujours plus que le ménage, mais également d'être plus proche de Charlie, physiquement et émotionnellement, puisque je pourrais ainsi vivre sa passion avec lui pleinement. Sauf que c'était sa passion justement, et je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans son monde, surtout si c'était pour l'effrayer.

— Tu veux ma réponse pour quand ? lui demandai-je après quelques minutes de réflexion.

— Il n'y a pas de délais. Mais si ta réponse est oui, attends-toi à beaucoup de lecture et d'adrénaline. Et si c'est non, tu prendras sûrement la place petit à petit de Carlos aux fourneaux, ainsi que le ménage.

— Hm. Je dois seulement voir cela avec Charlie.

— Ne t'attends pas à être avec lui à l'intérieur. Ce ne sera pas le cas dans les premiers temps, si c'est ça qui te motive. Pense bien à ça.

— Oui, oui, répondis-je laconiquement. Je peux y aller ?

— Oui. Garde ça pour toi.

— En dehors de Charlie, tu veux dire.

— Oui, bien entendu. Allez, sors d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis !

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et sortis, profitant du soleil quelques instants avant de gagner la tente principale pour me rendre en cuisine. Je soupirai en m'occupant des légumes puis nettoyai la pièce plus ou moins correctement. Geoffroy avait dû avoir peur que je ne m'ennuie parce qu'il s'était débrouillé pour remplir mon emploi du temps, même si cela signifiait que je devais refaire la même chose deux fois en deux jours. En y repensant, il avait probablement fait cela pour m'inciter à dire oui. Parce qu'il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne me l'aurait pas proposé s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu.

Je ressortis et observai la barrière pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant en voir sortir Charlie. Je voulais vraiment lui parler. Même si m'occuper des Dragons ne me faisait pas particulièrement rêver, probablement à cause de la possibilité de me faire dévorer ou brûler vif, j'avais envie d'essayer. Et plus vite je lui en parlerais, plus vite je pourrais commencer. Et arrêter le ménage quelque peu.

Enfin... s'il était d'accord.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et retournai à l'intérieur, regagnant la cuisine en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur. Je vis Carlos en train de commencer à cuisiner et l'observai. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ou même pendant encore un an supplémentaire. Et puis, si finalement Charlie refusait et que je finissais ma peine dans un an, que pourrais-je faire ensuite ? Je n'avais jamais travaillé, à part ici pour le ménage et les travaux mais il était hors de question que je fasse de cela mon métier. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire. J'y réfléchis un instant et soupirai en réalisant que ce qui m'intéressait le plus était encore les Dragons. Carlos dût m'entendre, ou en avoir assez de me voir planté là, car il dit :

— Ne reste pas là à me regarder. Fait quelque chose. Tiens, coupe la viande en morceaux, comme moi.

Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé mais m'exécutai néanmoins. Salazar, il fallait que je fasse autre chose, même si Charlie refusait pour les Dragons, je devrais bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose à proposer. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé, il mit le tout à cuire et je commençai à tapoter mes doigts contre le plan de travail.

Une fois que Geoffroy aurait tout vérifié au niveau du bâtiment, il allait falloir tout transporter des tentes jusque là-bas. Il avait été aménagé de telle façon que l'on aurait une salle à manger donnant sur la cuisine et un grand salon dans la pièce d'à côté. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y allait également y avoir la chambre et le bureau de Geoffroy ainsi que deux autres chambres, une salle de bains et deux toilettes. Toutes les chambres étaient doubles et munies de lits une ou deux places. Ainsi, ceux qui étaient en couple pouvaient être tranquilles et confortablement installés et les autres n'avaient plus qu'à cohabiter qu'avec une seule personne. Nous avions, enfin surtout moi, également prévu assez de place pour une bibliothèque qui occuperait une partie des deux étages, un escalier en colimaçon reliant les deux parties.

A l'étage se trouvaient cinq autres chambres ainsi que trois toilettes et deux salles de bains. Ces dernières étaient toutes pourvues d'une baignoire et d'une douche mais aussi d'un petit meuble et d'un lavabo avec un miroir. Et il y avait finalement l'infirmerie qui se situait juste à côté de la partie supérieure de la bibliothèque.

Enfin, il y allait avoir, une fois que nous aurions fini d'emménager.

Les tentes allaient ensuite être démontées et la cabane en bois de Geoffroy allait être déplacée à une vingtaine de mètres à côté du bâtiment, afin d'y stocker la nourriture et les autres éléments en relation avec les Dragons.

Je secouai la tête en réalisant que j'étais resté perdu dans mes pensées assez longtemps pour qu'une odeur appétissante s'échappe de la marmite préparée par Carlos et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de Charlie dans la pièce d'à côté. Je gagnai la tente principale et m'assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

— On pourrait discuter ? Avant ou après le déjeuner.

— Si ce n'est pas trop long, on peut le faire maintenant. Mais avant toute chose, n'ai-je pas droit à un baiser ?

— Et bien, je suppose que ça peut être rapide, soufflai-je après l'avoir embrassé. Pouvons-nous aller dans notre tente ?

Geoffroy voulait que je garde cela pour moi et en parler dans la tente principale près des autres gardiens serait tout sauf discret. Il sourit et agrippa mes fesses avant de souffler :

— Très très rapide même...

Je retins un gémissement et claquai ma langue contre mon palais avant de rétorquer :

— Allumeur. On peut aller discuter s'il te plait ? C'est... important, en quelques sortes.

— Oh. Okay, allons-y, fit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il se leva et je le suivis en dehors de la tente.

Nous rejoignîmes la nôtre en silence et je préférai rester debout alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

— Geoffroy m'a fait une proposition, dis-je ensuite sans tourner autour du pot, et je voudrais avoir ton avis.

— Quoi ? Et tu me le dis comme ça ! Oh bordel, le fils de pute.

Il se releva, en colère.

— Ah, fis-je en cachant ma déception. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'énerverait à ce point.

Visiblement, Geoffroy lui avait déjà parlé de ce qu'il m'avait proposé. Et vu sa réaction, j'en déduisis que Charlie lui avait interdit de m'en parler mais que Geoffroy avait préféré ignorer sa demande.

Après tout, les Dragons étaient sa passion, il ne me voulait probablement pas là-dedans également. Je pouvais vivre avec ça. J'allais juste devoir trouver une autre occupation. Enfin, Geoffroy aurait quand même pu me dire que Charlie était à ce point contre l'idée, à moins qu'il n'espère justement que je puisse lui faire changer d'avis.

— Je vais refuser, ajoutai-je au bout de quelques secondes. C'était une idée stupide de toute façon.

Il me regarda, surpris.

— Tu... tu pensais... accepter ? Tu te fous de moi, hein ?! Et tous tes discours sur la putain de fidélité ? Oh mais attends, fit-il en me pointant du doigt, si ce n'est que ça, je vais aller baiser un mec ou deux. Tant que je te le dis, pas de soucis.

J'attrapai son poignet, surpris et énervé, et rétorquai :

— De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la fidélité ? Et si tu vas baiser un mec ou deux comme tu dis, je me casse.

Bien sûr, cela entrainerait mon renvoi à Azkaban mais je trouverais bien une solution à ce problème entre-temps. Par Salazar, il n'y avait pas de problème pour l'instant. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là, de toute façon ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

— Je vais me calmer, parce qu'aller casser la gueule de Geoffroy ne m'aidera en rien. Mais pour répondre à ta stupide question, je suis en colère que tu ais pu penser accepter "sa proposition", termina-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

— Bon d'accord, Geoffroy m'a parlé de son idée de faire de moi un gardien et très bien, tu es contre. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour vouloir aller lui casser la gueule.

Je grimaçai à cette dernière expression, décidément, le vocabulaire de Charlie n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Et le pire était probablement que non seulement je m'y étais habitué, mais je commençais à parler comme lui de plus en plus facilement.

— Et je vais refuser je t'ai dit, c'est bon. La prochaine fois je ne dirais rien du tout, cela nous évitera une déception mutuelle.

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

— Merlin, j'ai tout compris de travers. Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de proposition. Mais... et bien, si l'aventure te tente, c'est à toi de décider. Je ne serai jamais contre ce que tu décides de faire, sauf bien sûr si tu veux tuer des gens.

Je fronçai les sourcils et reculai de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, puis soufflai :

— Si tu ne pensais pas à ce genre de proposition, de quoi croyais-tu que j'étais en train de te parler ?

Il rit et répondit, tout en allant s'asseoir sur le lit :

— Du genre à écarter les jambes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était complètement idiot.

Je me figeai quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il me disait, puis soufflai :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, que tu aies envisagé que Geoffroy puisse me faire une telle proposition, ou que tu aies cru que je pourrais accepter si tel était le cas.

Par Salazar, où était-il allé chercher une idée pareille ? Enfin, au moins, il semblait conscient que c'était totalement stupide.

— Le pire, je pense, c'est que je te t'ai cru capable de ça. Et puis Geoffroy ? Ce mec est amoureux des Dragons encore plus que moi !

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui et soufflai :

— Mes beaux discours sur la fidélité comme tu dis, ils ne sont pas que cela, Charlie. Je pense ce que je te dis.

— Je sais, enfin, je le savais au fond de moi mais... Je suis un con, c'tout. Et en ce qui concerne le fait d'avoir la possibilité d'être gardien ? Ça te tente vraiment ?

— Et bien, cela m'occuperait.

Je pouvais dire à Geoffroy que je voulais garder un œil sur Charlie, mais je n'étais pas certain que ce dernier apprécierait beaucoup. Et j'avais déjà été beaucoup trop fleur bleue au cours des derniers mois pour me permettre de lui avouer que je voulais me rapprocher des Dragons principalement pour me rapprocher de lui.

— Le souci, c'est que pour faire ça, tu dois vraiment le vouloir.

— Je le veux.

J'eus un sourire en réalisant que j'avais utilisé la formule d'usage pour les moldus et secouai la tête, j'avais vraiment de drôles de pensées.

— Alors n'hésite pas et accepte. Mais je te préviens, Émeraude est à moi !

Il rit et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je l'embrassai en retour avant de dévier vers son cou que je mordillai et léchai, inspirant son odeur.

— Hm, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, soupirai-je en frottant mon nez contre sa gorge, je tâcherais de ne pas me faire tuer, ce sera déjà bien.

Je le poussai en arrière et il s'allongea sur le dos alors que je le surplombai. Mon regard se fixa sur sa peau quelque peu marquée par mes baisers et mes coups de dents, sentant mon membre durcir dans mon pantalon alors que mes mains exploraient son corps. Je posai mes dents contre la peau de son cou et le mordis doucement tout en défaisant son pantalon. Je voulais le marquer réellement, quelque chose qui dirait qu'il n'était qu'à moi et qui serait immanquable. Hm, sauf que les probabilités pour que Charlie soit d'accord étaient proches de zéro. Je lui retirai son pantalon de cuir et pris immédiatement son sexe en main, désirant l'amener au plaisir rapidement.

— J'adore discuter... avec toi.

Je souris et allai rapidement poser mes lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion et le désir que j'avais pour lui. Même après autant de mois, je le voulais toujours autant, ce qui était aussi grisant qu'effrayant. Je repartis contre son cou et continuai de faire glisser ma main le long de son sexe, alternant des mouvements rapides et plus lents alors que mon autre main caressait ses bourses. Je sentais ses hanches onduler contre moi et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je mordis son cou un peu plus fort, le léchant ensuite pour me faire pardonner, puis allai susurrer à son oreille le plus sensuellement possible :

— Charlie... si je te mords, tu m'en voudras beaucoup ?

Je raffermis ma prise sur son sexe et laissai l'un de mes doigts s'aventurer entre ses fesses. Je savais que lui demander cela maintenant était tricher, mais après tout, j'étais un Serpentard.

— Je... non, oui. Juste, continue, oui, continue.

Je souris contre sa peau et fis ce qu'il me demandait, ajoutant bientôt un second doigt et cherchant sa prostate. Il se tendit quand je la trouvais avant de gémir toujours un peu plus. Je voulais lui infliger le plus de plaisir possible, histoire qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop après. Parce que j'avais vraiment, vraiment très envie de le marquer.

Je le sentais se tendre de plus en plus contre moi et les mots qu'il murmurait avaient de moins en moins de sens, signe qu'il était très proche de venir. Je posai mes lèvres contre sa peau à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et ouvris la bouche, laissant ma langue la lécher une fois de plus. Avec toutes les attentions que j'avais eues à son égard, cette zone devait être au moins un peu insensibilisée à présent, ce qui faisait qu'il aurait moins mal.

Je le sentis venir et le mordis à ce moment précis, assez fort pour sentir mes dents s'enfoncer dans sa peau, sans cependant l'entailler.

Il cria et s'arque bouta, avant de tirer sur mes cheveux.

Rien que cela additionné au fait de le sentir se resserrer compulsivement autour de mes doigts, faillit me faire venir à mon tour mais je me retins, préférant mille fois qu'il me touche pour ce faire. Je lâchai sa peau au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, sa prise sur mes cheveux se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse, et j'observai mon œuvre. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres en voyant la marque rouge et la trace de mes dents sur sa peau. Cela allait probablement devenir un bleu dans les heures qui suivraient et la marque allait être visible pendant des jours.

Tant mieux.

Je léchai sa peau doucement tandis qu'il se remettait de son orgasme. Je sentais toujours mon propre membre pulser contre mon pantalon mais il y avait peu de chances pour que Charlie m'aide avec cela maintenant. Je serais probablement déjà chanceux s'il ne me tuait pas. Mais il m'avait demandé de continuer n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas réellement fait quelque chose qui allait contre sa volonté. Hm, il allait m'en vouloir tout de même.

Je relâchai son sexe et retirai mes doigts de lui doucement tout en continuant d'embrasser et lécher sa peau meurtrie. Il resta silencieux un petit moment, ses doigts agrippés dans mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, il souffla :

— Tu dois être conscient que je vais devoir me venger. Pas tout de suite néanmoins. Déjà, je suis vidé, et ensuite, le repas doit déjà être servi.

— Hm hm, tout ce que tu veux, soufflai-je avant d'aller poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

— Alors, déjà, je ne vais pas te soulager maintenant, fit-il en caressant mon bas ventre et toi non plus. Tu vas te caresser discrètement à table, sans te faire suspecter. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je ferai grève un petit moment pour excuser ta morsure.

— Hm... Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si si. Et j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de mes espérances.

— Non non Charlie je... je préfère encore que tu fasses grève, j'arriverais à survivre.

Probablement.

En tous cas, je n'allais pas me caresser à table, encore moins alors qu'ils étaient tous là. C'était dégoutant, et humiliant. Et même si je voyais clairement en quoi Charlie pouvait trouver cela excitant, je ne voulais pas faire cela.

— Très bien, comme tu veux, répondit-il déçu.

Il caressa ma nuque et souffla ensuite :

— Je plaisantais. Mais tu seras puni pour ce que tu as fait. C'est méchant, vil et excitant.

— Ce n'est pas méchant, répliquai-je en léchant sa marque une fois de plus. Vil peut-être. Ravi que tu trouves cela excitant cependant.

— J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que la douleur me plaisait, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais nous devrions y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Il commença à se lever mais je le forçai à se rallonger et m'assis sur ses hanches, prenant ensuite son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser correctement.

— Je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'aime te faire mal. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je n'étais pas ce genre de monstre, pas de ceux qui prennent leur plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Mais savoir qu'un peu de douleur ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement était intéressant, surtout pour moi qui avais une nette propension à mordre. Mais je voulais juste le marquer, j'avais besoin que le monde sache qu'il était à moi, et juste à moi. J'avais toujours été possessif mais avec Charlie, je l'étais au-delà de toute raison.

— Ah ? Tu ne voulais pas juste me faire mal. Pourquoi alors ? fit-il en caressant mes cuisses.

— Charlie, tu m'allumes, soufflai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement.

— Non, où vas-tu chercher ça ? demanda-t-il tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Sa main s'aventura plus haut, frôlant mon bas ventre sans toutefois le toucher.

— S'il te plait, gémis-je lamentablement, je t'ai fais jouir moi.

Je frottai mon nez contre sa joue et allai embrasser la marque une fois de plus, léchant et soufflant ensuite sur la peau meurtrie pour l'apaiser. Peut-être que si j'étais assez gentil, il accepterait de l'être également. Hm... Probablement pas, mais je voulais essayer néanmoins.

Je l'entendis rire, puis il se redressa, embrassant mon cou.

— Changeons de position dans ce cas.

Je me méfiais, puisqu'il avait cédé bien plus rapidement que je le pensais, mais fis tout de même ce qu'il me demandait, excité à l'idée qu'il accède à ma demande.

Quand il fut au-dessus de moi, il commença à me déshabiller entièrement, me regardant, sans m'embrasser ni me caresser plus que nécessaire.

Une fois totalement nu, il déplaça son visage au-dessus de moi, soufflant et me faisant frissonner.

Je serrai mes mains contre le drap et me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation.

Quand son souffle resta plus longtemps au niveau de mon sexe qui ne demandait que délivrance, il commença à caresser mes cuisses avec ses mains.

— Tu es magnifique. Ton corps est redevenu musclé. Une œuvre d'art rien qu'à moi, juste pour moi.

Je gémis et me retins difficilement de balancer mes hanches vers sa bouche, tout en le suppliant presque de me toucher.

Puis, enfin je sentis sa langue sur mon érection.

Il me lécha entièrement avant de suçoter mon extrémité. Je grognai et ses mains s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

— Écarte les jambes pour moi.

Je le fis sans me poser de questions et m'agrippai aux draps plus fortement encore pour tenter de m'empêcher d'onduler des hanches, en vain.

— Impatient ? souffla-t-il en dirigeant sa main vers mes bourses sensibles.

— Oui, s'il te plait, Charlie. Allez, t'attends quoi ?

— Je n'attends rien, répondit-il en embrassant mon aine.

Il lécha et mordilla ma peau alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de moi. Sa bouche les rejoignit et je me sentis perdre tout contrôle. Sa main caressant toujours mes boules descendit et un doigt cajola mon anneau de chair. Au cours des derniers mois, c'était quelque chose que l'on avait fait de plus en plus fréquemment et cela ne me gênait plus vraiment. Bon d'accord, cela ne me gênait plus du tout et c'était meilleur à chaque fois.

— Que veux-tu ?

— Qu-quoi ? demandai-je, trop excité pour réfléchir correctement.

— Veux-tu ça ? murmura-t-il tout en me pénétrant de son doigt.

Je gémis vaguement mon approbation et glissai l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, faisant cependant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Il bougea en moi, tout en me prenant de nouveau en bouche, m'amenant vers le plaisir.

Quand mon corps se tendit, il retira sa bouche et m'empoigna, m'inculquant de puissent va-et-vient, alors qu'un deuxième doigt s'était ajouté en moi.

Il lécha mon aine et au moment où je gémis, me vidant en plusieurs jets, il me mordit violement l'aine.

Je grognai et gémis en même temps alors que je resserrais ma poigne sur ses cheveux, la douleur se mêlant au plaisir.

Il me lécha ensuite puis me nettoya avant de remonter sa bouche pour la poser sur la mienne.

Je répondis à son baiser avec plaisir, posant la main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux contre son dos afin de le coller contre moi.

— On est définitivement en retard, souffla-t-il en migrant vers mon cou.

— Ça en valait le coup, souris-je en embrassant sa marque.

Définitivement.

**POV Charlie**

Cela faisait une semaine et je pouvais constater que la marque était toujours là. Je souris à mon reflet puis sortis de la tente. Je m'étais levé plus tôt pour aider Geoffroy à mettre en place le programme pour Lucius. Ce dernier, fatigué de la nuit que je lui avais fait subir, dormait encore à poings fermés. Une fois dans la cabane, vu que le bâtiment n'avait pas encore été aménagé, je saluai Geoffroy. Je baillai puis m'excusai, prenant ensuite place sur la chaise libre.

— Fatigué ? répliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, plaçant mes coudes sur le bureau, et me pris la tête entre les mains.

— Je ne sais plus si toi et Moliva êtes de réserve ce matin, mais si c'est le cas, échangez. Je ne te veux pas là-dedans dans cet état. Pour le programme, il va falloir qu'il apprenne tout ce qui se rapporte aux Dragons. Et je veux également voir comment il s'en sort exactement sur un balai. Quant à la magie, je suppose qu'il se débrouille mais il faudra vérifier avant de le lâcher dans la réserve, et débrider sa baguette au moins un peu.

— As-tu envoyé ma demande au Ministère ? demandai-je. Et oui, je me doutais qu'il allait devoir apprendre tout. Et quelques exercices de dextérité aussi, ainsi que les sorts de lévitations qui lui seront très utiles. C'est toi qui va t'en charger, je veux dire, de son apprentissage ? Ou tu vas faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

— Non non, je vais m'en occuper. Nous n'avons pas l'argent pour nous permettre d'engager quelqu'un qui fera à notre place ce que nous pouvons faire nous-mêmes.

— Okay. De toute manière, tu es un bon professeur, ris-je.

C'était lui qui m'avait tout appris. Enfin, la pratique, pour la théorie ça s'était fait en Angleterre.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec un regard amusé. J'aimerais que tout ceci se fasse rapidement alors nous allons devoir effectuer des modifications au niveau des plannings. Vous allez tous être au même niveau pour ce qui est des corvées à partir de maintenant. Et j'aimerais qu'il vous assiste, Moliva et toi, quand vous vous occupez de l'inventaire ou des autres tâches relatives aux Dragons qui n'entrainent cependant pas un contact direct avec eux. Cela lui fera une première épreuve pratique. J'ai été sélectionner les livres dont il aura besoin.

Il alla les chercher et me les tendit.

— Sans problème. Comptes-tu mettre les autres au courant ? Et, avant tout, quand allons-nous enfin investir le bâtiment ?

Il sourit et me dit :

— Ce soir si tout va bien.

— Oh...

— Oui, nous allons avoir un peu d'aide, aujourd'hui. Et je vais en parler aux autres dans la journée.

— De l'aide ?

Je m'avançai un peu, curieux. Mais il me sourit et, tout en poussant les livres pour Lucius dans ma direction, il changea de sujet :

— Je te laisse les lui donner. Qu'il commence ce matin, il aidera au déménagement cet après-midi. Et s'il a des questions, qu'il vienne me les poser. Oh, et il doit toujours aider Carlos pour la cuisine du midi.

— Très bien. Je l'en informerai. Pour le balai, je peux lui fournir mon ancien, si besoin. Et ça te dérange d'écrire la demande pour le Ministère que je signerai ? demandai-je.

— Je l'ai déjà fait, tiens, signe ici, répliqua-t-il en me tendant un parchemin. Ton Ministère a déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas toujours des plus rapides et je ne veux pas avoir à les attendre si Lucius est prêt.

Je pris le parchemin ainsi qu'une plume, la trempant dans l'encre. Je signai ensuite délicatement puis pris ma baguette afin de le faire magiquement. Il reprit le papier qu'il plia et mit dans une enveloppe avant d'ajouter :

— Je l'envoie dans la journée. D'autres questions ou remarques ?

— Pas sur ça, fis-je. Par contre, en observant Émeraude, j'ai remarqué quelque chose que nous avions loupé. Il semble... être... au-dessus des autres Dragons. L'autre jour, j'ai remarqué qu'un Dent-de-Vipère lui avait apporté une des vaches qu'il avait attrapées. As-tu déjà remarqué ça avec les autres ?

— Avec un Norvégien, une fois. Mais ils s'étaient battus quelques temps auparavant et le Cornelongue avait gagné, j'en avais déduis que ce devait être pour s'excuser ou marquer la supériorité de l'autre. Mais tu as peut-être raison, c'est une possibilité à prendre en compte. Nous allons surveiller et voir si cela se reproduit.

— Sûrement qu'il y avait eu une bagarre avant ça alors. Sinon, son fils grandit bien. Il a encore de la difficulté à voler. Gardez-le à l'œil. La jeune femelle du Norvégien s'en sort mieux alors qu'elle a éclos après.

— En effet, nous allons devoir surveiller cela de prêt. Malheureusement, même s'il n'arrive pas à voler correctement, il n'y aura pas grand-chose que nous pourrons faire pour aider.

— Non, je sais. Sinon, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je vole avec lui... sur lui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé quoi faire.

— Tu veux mon avis ou tu m'en parles comme ça ?

— J'sais pas trop. Ça dépend de ton avis, avouai-je.

— Je m'en doutais, dit-il avec un sourire. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, alors vas-y, mais reste en vie. Il ne t'a pour l'instant toujours pas blessé, je pense que ça devrait aller. Mais garde ta baguette et ton balai au cas où.

Il m'observa, son regard se fixant sur mon cou quelques secondes, puis me demanda :

— Loin de moi l'idée de m'impliquer dans vos histoires de couple, mais Lucius en pense quoi ? J'aimerais savoir si une fois tous les deux dans la réserve, vous allez vous battre parce que tu veux faire quelque chose d'incroyablement dangereux et qu'il refuse.

— A vrai dire, nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup dernièrement. Mais je ne sais pas, je lui poserai la question. Parfois, c'est une vraie énigme.

— Une meilleure activité ? fit-il curieux. Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Es-tu attiré par les vampires ? ris-je.

— Pas particulièrement non.

— Alors, tu ne veux pas savoir. Bon, sinon, tu as fini ? Je peux y aller ?

— Oui oui sauve-toi.

Je pris les bouquins et sortis rapidement de la cabane. Je fus dans la tente moins de trente secondes plus tard, et fis le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Lucius. Seulement, arrivé devant le lit, je le vis, les yeux fixés au plafond.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en me posant à ses côtés par dessus les couvertures.

— Quelques minutes je suppose.

Je levai la main et tournai sa tête vers moi, souriant, puis comblai la distance entre nous. Le baiser fut léger et tendre, avant de devenir plus violent et langoureux. Je me reculai quelques minutes plus tard afin de respirer plus profondément.

— Geoffroy m'a donné des livres que tu dois apprendre par cœur, chaque détail compte. Il m'a informé aussi que tu seras de corvée de déménagement cet après-midi, et que malgré le reste, tu devras continuer à aider Carlos pour la cuisine. Et autre bonne nouvelle...

Je me tus, désirant le faire supplier pour l'avoir. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement que je réponde mais je décidai d'embrasser sa mâchoire, caressant ensuite sa joue râpeuse de mon nez.

— J'aime quand tu piques, avouai-je.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé alors que ses mains glissaient sur mes cuisses et mon ventre.

— Je ne sais pas, fis-je. Mais j'aime sentir ta barbe naissante contre ma peau.

Ma bouche dévia vers son oreille et j'en mordillai le lobe, le léchant ensuite. Il me tira violemment contre lui, me faisant tomber sur le lit. Il me poussa de façon à ce que je me mette sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur mes hanches.

— Quelle est l'autre bonne nouvelle ? me questionna-t-il en caressant mes bras et mon torse, ses mains glissant sous mon haut.

— Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de l'entendre. Qu'ai-je en échange ?

— Que veux-tu ?

— Toi, soufflai-je. Gémissant, en sueur, perdu dans le plaisir et la luxure.

— Et bien, tu m'as déjà. Et il ne tient qu'à toi de me mettre dans cet état.

— Déhanche-toi, mordille tes lèvres, murmure mon prénom avec envie, susurrai-je en bougeant des hanches.

Il répondit à mes mouvements en bougeant lui-aussi contre moi. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et se mordilla la lèvre avant de susurrer :

— Charlie...

Il le refit une deuxième fois puis se figea, demandant une fois de plus :

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

— Tu te fous de moi ? répliquai-je en agrippant ses fesses. Continue.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et recommença à se déhancher contre moi pendant quelques secondes. Il se figea une nouvelle fois et m'adressa un sourire railleur tout en haussant un sourcil.

— Même pas en rêve.

— J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, à toi de respecter ta part du marché.

Je secouai la tête, tout en bougeant à nouveau des hanches.

— Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu serais si... appétissant en le faisant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu arrêtes.

Je pris ses hanches et le fis bouger moi-même avant de me trouver trop habillé. Je cherchai ma baguette et une fois trouvée, me déshabillai d'un simple sortilège.

— Charlie, tu m'allumes là, ronronna-t-il tout en faisant glisser ses mains et sa langue le long de mon corps.

— Peut-être.

J'inversai nos positions, le faisant hoqueter de surprise et je souris, laissant une trainée de baisers de son abdomen à son cou alors que ma main commençait à effleurer son sexe tendu.

— Charlie, gémit-il au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

— Chut, soufflai-je en le prenant en main.

Il gémit et tenta de parler, mais je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, la pénétrant de ma langue avide. Le voir au dessus de moi, agir comme ça, avait éveillé mon désir de lui. Je me positionnai mieux, et mon doigt impatient ne fut pas long à caresser son entrée, passant presque immédiatement l'anneau de chair. Lucius gémit contre moi et suça ma langue. Je grognai et serrai son sexe, avant de passer mon pouce sur son gland déjà humide. Je fis aller et venir mon doigt en lui, et en ajoutai un autre rapidement, le sentant étiré. Je terminai le baiser et allai mordiller sa clavicule, l'entendant gémir mon prénom de cette manière que j'aimais tant. Je positionnai un troisième doigt et allai braquer mon regard au sien, à demi-fermé.

— Oui ? Non ?

Je lui fis comprendre en poussant ma phalange, sans toutefois le pénétrer. Il sembla hésiter une seconde mais souffla finalement son assentiment au bout de quelques longues secondes. Je souris, mon cœur faisant une embardée avant de prendre un rythme rapide. Je n'attendis pas et passai la barrière de chair afin de rejoindre mes deux autres doigts, le masturbant en même temps avec plus d'application. Je savais que la douleur était là au départ et je voulais qu'il en ressente le moins possible. Je l'embrassai chastement, léchant ses lèvres, puis je descendis afin de prendre son sexe en bouche. Je pensai soudain que j'avais oublié quelque chose et retirai mes doigts, avant de me pencher vers la table de nuit. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucius grogna :

— Charlie !

— Oui, désolé, fis-je en ouvrant le lubrifiant et en en étalant sur mes doigts.

Je les remis ensuite à leur place, en lui, et il gémit tout en montant des hanches.

— Tu aimes ? demandai-je en le reprendre en bouche.

Je me caressai de mon autre main, appliquant le lubrifiant sur mon sexe des plus impatients. Il se contenta de gémir et de glisser sa main dans mes cheveux, accompagnant mes mouvements. J'en fis pour l'étirer, et il tira sur mes cheveux, me faisant gémir de douleur autour de son sexe. Cela le fit se tendre. Il commença alors à se déhancher de plus en plus et jamais je n'aurai cru ça. Il s'empalait même de lui-même. Je réfléchis deux secondes à lui faire remarquer ou non, mais décidai que non, que cela pourrait ne pas lui plaire. Le sentant quelques minutes plus tard sur le point de se vider, je cessai de le sucer et serrai un peu sa base. Je retirai également mes doigts et me positionnai devant son entrée, posant mon gland sur son anneau de chair ouvert. Je posai ensuite mes mains autour de son visage, braquant mon regard au sien.

— Je t'aime comme un putain de fou.

Il sourit et répliqua :

— Tant mieux.

Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser profondément puis souffla :

— Je t'aime aussi.

J'appuyai contre son entrée et me mordis les lèvres d'anticipation mais une voix retentit à l'entrée de la tente :

— Papa ? Charlie ? Je peux entrer ?

Je restai figé quelques secondes, sans répondre, mes yeux fixés à ceux de Lucius tout aussi perdu. Et avec la chance que nous avions, Draco dut prendre l'absence de réponse pour un oui, car il entra avant de s'exclamer, tout en prenant la fuite :

— Oh Salazar ! Je... je n'ai rien vu, je suis parti, je ne suis pas venu.

Lucius reprit ses esprits et le regard noir qu'il me lança avant de me repousser me fit déglutir.

— Je... Désolé, fis-je en le voyant se rhabiller avec colère.

Je pris place sur le lit, enfilant lentement mon cuir, n'osant même plus le regarder. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était juste... la pire chose qu'il aurait pu arriver face à nos positions. La pire...

— Pas ta foutue faute, grogna-t-il après quelques secondes, mais bon sang, je ne voulais pas qu'il...Comment suis-je censé le regarder en face moi maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

— Merci de ton aide, souffla-t-il en sortant de la tente.

Qu'étais-je censé lui dire ? Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée sur comment réagir ou agir dans ce cas là. Je pestai tout en me rhabillant et sortis ensuite de la tente, en colère contre lui et moi, mais aussi grandement frustré. Je vis Lucius partir à la poursuite de son fils qui était déjà loin, en direction des douches. Pourquoi était-ce toujours là que tout le monde allait ? Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la tente principale. Plus je m'en approchai, et plus j'entendis des voix que je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Je me figeai puis courus pour combler le reste de la distance. Une fois dans la tente, je souris, voyant ma famille, bien que Fleur et Victoire soient absentes.

— Salut ! Que faites-vous là ? demandai-je heureux tout en commençant à les prendre dans mes bras.

— Geoffroy nous a dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'aide pour déménager, alors on s'est proposé, dit Papa quand je le serrai contre moi.

— Je n'étais pas au courant.

Les jumeaux me prirent dans leur bras, avant de souffler à mon oreille :

— C'était pour qu'on soit certain que tu ne t'enfuies pas.

Je ris, les décoiffant ensuite et pris Ginny qui me sourit à son tour.

— Hey toi, fis-je. Tu as changé.

Je reculai et remarquai immédiatement, me fustigeant même de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrant.

— Tu as coupé tes cheveux, tes magnifiques cheveux. Pourquoi ?

J'étais curieux.

— J'avais besoin de changement, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Si, c'est joli, ça te va bien. Ça te mûrit en fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la trentaine, ris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry me demandait :

— Draco et Lucius ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

— C'est vrai ça, renchérit George, on sait qu'il ne nous aime pas beaucoup, mais il pourrait au moins passer dire bonjour.

— Disons qu'il n'est pas au courant que vous êtes là, répondis-je en serrant Ron ainsi qu'Hermione dans mes bras.

Je caressai son ventre des plus ronds et dis :

— Voyager dans ton état n'est pas très recommandé. Sinon, la gestation se passe bien ?

— Ça s'appelle une grossesse, chez les humains, fit Ron en riant alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Et j'ai dit quoi ? demandai-je étant sûr d'avoir dit grossesse.

— Gestation, répondit Bill en secouant la tête, mi-amusé et mi-dépité.

— Oh pardon, m'excusai-je à Hermione.

Je pris ensuite Harry dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

Il me rendit mon étreinte et murmura à mon oreille, d'une voix déçue :

— Tu ne m'as pas demandé de conseils au cours des derniers mois, j'en déduis que tout va bien.

— Oui, tout va bien. Enfin, tout allait bien, marmonnai-je.

Je me séparai de lui avant qu'il ne pose de question et saluai Hulrick et Johanna. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table et j'allai en cuisine préparer quelque chose. Maman me rejoignit, m'embrassant sur la joue, certainement des plus heureuses d'être là.

— Je suis content que vous soyez là. J'ai fait des demandes pour quitter la réserve avec Lucius à deux reprises, et les réponses, en plus de prendre énormément de temps à me parvenir, étaient à chaque fois négatives.

— Nous comprenons mon chéri. Tu nous écris plus de lettres qui sont bien plus détaillées et ça nous fait déjà très plaisir. Et puis tu vois, nous pouvons venir, nous.

— Oui, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Mais retourne auprès des autres. Je vais m'occuper du petit-déjeuner.

— Tu es sûr ? Cela ne me dérange pas de t'aider.

— Oui oui, je suis sûr.

Elle me sourit et retourna auprès des autres. Je commençai à casser deux bonnes douzaines d'œufs, et fis des omelettes ainsi que du pain grillé. Je perçus une présence dans mon dos et me retournai, pour voir ma petite sœur.

— Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Oui et toi ?

— Ça va. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je restai surpris quelques secondes puis souris, lui disant :

— Tu peux apporter les assiettes et tout le reste pendant que je finis de préparer, si tu veux.

— D'accord, répondit-elle avant de faire ce que je venais de citer.

— Je suis fier de toi, soufflai-je.

— N'en fais pas toute une histoire non plus, fit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui fis un clin et terminai de préparer mes œufs. Quand j'eus fini, je rejoignis tout le monde et remarquai que Draco et Lucius n'étaient toujours pas là. Je baissai les yeux, m'en voulant de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite, informant le fils que non, il ne pouvait pas entrer. Lucius devait me maudire en ce moment et tout en secouant la tête, je pris place près de Ron. Tout le monde se servit et j'en fis de même alors qu'Hulrick disait, tout joyeux :

— Un bon petit— déjeuner ! Chouette !

— C'est sûr qu'avec ton talent en cuisine, ça ne doit pas être génial tous les jours, rétorquai-je amusé.

Lucius revint à ce moment là, accompagné de son fils. Le père évita mon regard et prit place à l'autre bout de la table alors que le fils alla s'installer auprès d'Harry qui lui avait gardé une place. Okay... Lucius m'en voulait vraiment.

Bien.

Harry jeta un œil à Lucius puis à Draco avant de se tourner vers moi et de hausser les sourcils, voulant visiblement savoir quel était le problème. Je secouai la tête, une boule au fond de la gorge. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pourrait être la cause d'une rupture entre Lucius et moi, cela ne pouvait être que Draco. Son fils comptait énormément pour lui et ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt était quelque chose qui risquait de faire sombrer notre couple. Bon sang, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais été si lent à réagir. Ron, qui était assis à mes côtés, me donna un petit coup de coude avant de me demander discrètement :

— Il y a un problème ?

Je hochai la tête, le regard que Lucius m'ayant lancé étant une réponse à elle toute seule.

— Je... je ne peux pas en parler.

— Ici ou pas du tout ?

— Pas du tout, marmonnai-je.

Il ne manquerait plus que j'en parle aux autres pour que Lucius fasse ses bagages et ne fuie quelque part.

— Hm. T'as encore dit un truc qui fallait pas ou c'est lui ? Juste...enfin, il a l'air en colère et t'as l'air coupable alors c'est probablement à toi d'aller le voir pour t'excuser ou Merlin sait quoi non ? C'est fou, on débarque toujours au mauvais moment j'ai l'impression.

— C'est le cas de le dire. Et non, je n'ai rien dit. Et est-ce que je ne viens pas de te dire que je ne voulais pas en parler ?

Je posai ma fourchette, en colère qu'il insiste. Je me levai alors et tout en m'excusant, sortis de la tente. Autant aller préparer le repas pour les Dragons.

**POV Lucius**

Je vis Charlie quitter la tente, visiblement énervé, et je retins un soupir. Il était en colère. Par Salazar, il n'avait strictement aucune raison de l'être, ce n'était pas sa mère qui nous avait vu...Non, c'était mon fils. Quand je l'avais retrouvé dans la tente des douches, nous étions restés cinq bonnes minutes à nous tenir face à l'autre sans oser dire quoi que ce soit ou même se regarder. J'avais tellement honte. Non seulement il m'avait vu nu au lit avec Charlie, mais en plus, dans cette position précise. Il s'était finalement excusé pour être rentré ainsi dans la tente et je m'étais excusé sans préciser pour quoi. Merlin, c'était tellement évident que je n'avais pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute. Nous étions restés ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires puis Draco avait dit qu'il avait faim et j'avais acquiescé, ainsi nous avions rejoint la tente principale sans pour autant avoir dénoué la situation.

Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire qui n'incluait pas que j'aille ensuite me jeter dans la gueule du premier Dragon venu. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirai, ça avait été tellement humiliant. Je me levai et partis en cuisine pour me préparer un thé mais me rendis rapidement compte que je n'avais pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je retournai dans la pièce adjacente et croisai le regard de Draco une brève seconde mais ce dernier détourna immédiatement les yeux et j'en fis autant. Il allait pourtant falloir que lui et moi parlions de cela. Sauf que je ne me sentais pas prêt, pas maintenant. Réalisant que je ne l'avais pas fait, je saluai vaguement les Weasley, plus par politesse que par envie cependant, évitant soigneusement leurs regards, puis quittai la tente.

Par Salazar, j'avais l'impression qu'ils sauraient si nos regards se croisaient, comme si c'était écrit sur mon front ou quelque part au fond de mes yeux. Je me pinçai les lèvres et rejoignis la tente des douches, souhaitant me laver. J'entendis du bruit venir de l'infirmerie mais préférai ne pas m'en occuper pour l'instant et me glissai sous le jet d'eau froide. Encore un peu d'attente et nous pourrions utiliser les salles de bains du nouveau bâtiment, j'espérai seulement que le chauffe-eau n'aurait pas les mêmes problèmes qu'ici. Je me plaçai face au pommeau de douche et rejetai la tête en arrière tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Draco. Je l'avais poursuivi plus tôt mais cela avait été une mauvaise idée, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de comment me comporter envers lui. Je devais y réfléchir quelque peu, me donner une ligne de conduite et m'y tenir. Soit je pouvais lui demander de tout oublier, quitte à lui lancer un sort d'oubliette s'il le désirait, soit je pouvais y aller directement et lui parler de la situation. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Certes, il devait se douter que Charlie et moi ne jouions pas qu'aux échecs mais tout de même, il ne pensait peut-être pas que j'étais celui qui...et il ne voulait certainement pas le voir. Par Morgan, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit cela.

Je finis par couper l'eau au bout de quelques minutes puis me rhabillai, les mêmes pensées continuant de tourner encore et encore dans ma tête. Je commençai à quitter la tente mais entendant une fois de plus du bruit venant de l'infirmerie, je décidai d'aller jeter un œil. Je regardai discrètement par la porte entrouverte et retins un soupir en réalisant que c'était Charlie. Et maintenant, qu'étais-je censé faire ? Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons en froid mais en même temps, j'avais tellement honte. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le blâmer pour cela. Parce que je savais que Draco allait arriver, et je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait insisté, et ensuite, j'avais juste été trop pris dans ce qu'il me faisait pour l'en empêcher. Et mon fils était entré.

Et pour ne rien arranger, toute sa famille était là.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la pièce avant de la refermer, faisant un peu de bruit qui fit que Charlie sursauta et se tourna vers moi, visiblement surpris. Je m'appuyai contre la porte et attendit qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Seulement, il se contenta de me regarder un moment, puis de retourner à sa tâche. Ce qui m'énerva prodigieusement.

— Oh alors quoi ? Tu me fais la gueule parce que je ne me suis pas empalé sur toi après que mon fils nous ait surpris ? C'est...je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en colère contre moi.

Je n'attendis pas et rouvris la porte pour sortir, furieux. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ? J'avais été si bête de penser qu'il me parlerait, ou ferait autre chose que simplement m'ignorer. Il était tellement bon à cela. Je fus soudain stoppé par une paire de bras et son menton se posa sur mon épaule, alors qu'il murmurait :

— Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est plutôt toi qui l'est envers moi, vu les regards noirs que tu m'envoies. Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Dans l'état dans lequel tu sembles être, tout aurait été un départ pour une dispute.

— Tu n'avais rien à me dire, mais un sourire ou quelque chose qui m'aurait montré que tu me voyais, ça n'aurait pas été de refus. Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être ignoré et c'est pourtant ce que tu fais à chaque fois que l'on se dispute.

— Je sais... mais j'ai à chaque fois peur que ce soit la dispute de trop. Alors, je préfère attendre que tu te calmes. Désolé. Que ce soit pour ce matin ou maintenant.

— C'est ton manque d'éloquence que je ne supporte pas Charlie, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà reproché de trop me parler. Je sais que tu es désolé et ne voulais pas cela, mais j'ai déjà eu tellement de mal à me convaincre que la foudre n'allait pas s'abattre sur moi parce que je te laissais faire... cela. Draco ne peut même plus me regarder en face, soupirai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

J'avais eu tant de mal à ce que Draco ait enfin confiance en moi et que nous ayons une réelle relation père-fils, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si je le perdais à cause de cela. D'accord, il y avait peu de chances qu'il refuse de me parler à nouveau à cause de ça mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit l'image qu'il garde de moi. Et s'il avait honte ? Oh Merlin, je voulais tellement revenir en arrière et me lever directement après m'être réveillé ce matin.

— Je suis comme ça, je préfère attendre que la tension soit redescendue pour parler. Et je sais que pour toi, ce qui est arrivé ce matin était quelque chose de grave. Je peux comprendre, mais je ne pense pas que Draco soit honteux de ce qu'il a vu, mais plutôt mal à l'aise.

— Et en quoi est-ce préférable ? J'ai assez honte pour deux de toute façon. Et puis qu'en sais-tu, qu'il n'a pas honte. Peut-être qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, partir d'ici et ne plus jamais me revoir.

Salazar, cette fois-ci, je devenais vraiment dramatique. Mais mes cauchemars d'Azkaban avaient la désagréable habitude de se rappeler à moi dans les pires moments, et c'était exactement l'un de ceux-là. Une fois de plus, j'étais juste un père déplorable. Quel genre de parent laissait son enfant le voir ainsi ?

— Pourquoi aurait-il honte de quelque chose qu'il fait lui-même Lucius ? Un jour, j'ai surpris mes parents et je les ai ignorés pendant trois jours avant qu'ils ne décident de m'expliquer. Draco, lui, sait ce que nous étions en train de faire. Il aurait sûrement juste voulu ne pas voir une telle scène intime... Et s'il te plait, même si je suis certain que cela ne se passera plus, ne regrette pas ce moment.

Je préférais ignorer son dernier commentaire et me concentrer sur mon fils. Évidemment que je regrettais, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

— Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Avec Draco. Il n'est là qu'une journée et je ne veux pas que nous la passions à nous ignorer, mais je ne vois franchement pas ce que je pourrais lui dire pour désamorcer la situation. Par Merlin, je suis censé être l'adulte dans cette histoire non ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi...

Incapable. C'était le mot. Je ne savais même pas comment réagir en présence de mon propre fils.

— Je ne suis pas son père, mais je pense qu'expliquer les choses serait un début.

Il se sépara de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, avant d'embrasser mon cou délicatement :

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Si jamais je n'avais pas laissé les choses aller si loin.

Je me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai chastement puis soufflai :

— Je vais lire les livres que tu m'as ramenés, je lui parlerai plus tard. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain de vouloir lui expliquer ça, ou de pouvoir. Et il ne veut probablement pas que je lui en parle.

Par Salazar, si mon père avait un jour voulu m'expliquer ce genre de situation, je pense que je serai juste parti sans l'écouter, peu importe la punition que cela aurait entrainé. Je soupirai et me passai la main dans les cheveux, découragé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

— Comme tu veux, murmura-t-il.

— Hm, bonne journée, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je déposai une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes puis allai dans notre tente pour en apprendre plus sur les Dragons, en espérant que cela me permette également de me changer les idées.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p<strong>

**Abby and Jes**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : <strong>_Un petit sondage est disponible sur notre profil, si vous pouviez y faire un tour, ça nous ferait très plaisir ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs (;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Note Abby<strong> **and Jes** : Bonjour bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui nous ont énormément fait plaisir (;-) Nous sommes heureuses que vous soyez au rendez-vous pour la publication de cette suite. Ça nous fait chaud au cœur. *_Grand sourire colgate_* Voici le chapitre 2, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Merci à** red blood apple, Guest, Emyclash, dobbymcl, Haley Black, honey1607, lilywen, holybleu, Athi, Malh, Iason, Guest **pour leur review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Lucius**

Je vis Harry me jeter un énième coup d'œil et me mordis la lèvre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Draco lui avait tout raconté ou non. Par Merlin, si oui, qu'allais-je faire ?

J'avais lu pendant près de deux heures le matin même, essayant de repérer les choses importantes sans forcément retenir quoi que ce soit de précis. Mon cerveau avait besoin de se remettre correctement en fonction, au moins assez pour que je puisse de nouveau apprendre. Accompagné d'une migraine, j'avais ensuite préparé les légumes et la viande pour le repas du midi puis nous avions mangé. J'avais observé Draco du coin de l'œil mais soit ce dernier m'ignorait, soit il avait autre chose de plus important à faire que de s'occuper de moi parce que pas une fois il n'avait regardé dans ma direction.

Nous avions ensuite commencé le déménagement en débutant par la tente contenant l'infirmerie. Après tout, les douches allaient repartir avec la tente puisque d'autres avaient été commandées et installées pour le bâtiment, et nous n'avions donc eu que quelques meubles et les produits de l'infirmerie à récupérer.

Nous nous étions ensuite attaqués à la tente principale qui nous avait pris plus d'une heure malgré toute l'aide apportée par les Weasley. Et nous nous occupions maintenant de la cabane de Geoffroy, ce dernier étant parti aider Moliva et Charlie dans la réserve. Isaac et Abigail étaient en train de dormir, puisqu'ils avaient été de nuit, et Johanna, Hulrick et Carlos commençaient à débarrasser leurs affaires du dortoir. Ce qui me faisait penser que je devrais ensuite aller m'occuper de notre tente à Charlie et à moi.

Les Weasley sortirent de la cabane de Geoffroy, les bras chargés de livres pour la bibliothèque, et il ne resta qu'Harry et moi qui se décida finalement à me parler après un énième coup d'œil dans ma direction.

— Vous attendez quoi pour lui parler ?

Je me tournai vers lui suspicieux, puis soufflai :

— Lui parler de quoi ?

— Il s'en veut pour ce qu'il a vu ce matin. Et vous, au lieu de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, vous l'ignorez. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde qu'il vous ait vu Charlie et vous en pleine action.

— Comment ça, il s'en veut ? Je lui ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il... Enfin, voilà.

Donc Harry savait, merveilleux. Je savais que je réagissais à outrance et que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Mais ça l'était, en quelque sorte. Parce que je n'avais pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi, et parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était une espèce de message envoyé par les cieux ou Merlin savait qui pour m'empêcher de faire cela.

Et également parce que cela me rappelait bien trop ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'avais seize ans et que mon père m'avait surpris dans la même position.

Exactement la même position.

La seule différence était que pour l'instant, ni Charlie ni moi n'avions encore reçu de Doloris. Je secouai la tête légèrement, préférant nettement ne pas repenser à cette histoire maintenant.

Plus jamais.

Entre autres parce que cela me rappelait mon père, et mon père me rappelait Azkaban, et Azkaban me rappelait que j'avais déjà failli perdre Draco, plus d'une fois.

— Oui. Il sait qu'il aurait dû attendre une réponse. Il... m'a confié être très mal à l'aise. Un jour, Hermione nous a surpris en pleine action et je sais que c'est quelque chose que personne ne souhaite. Draco pense que... qu'il... Parlez-lui, okay.

Je soupirai mais acquiesçai finalement. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que Draco se sente mal. J'allai déposer les classeurs de Geoffroy que j'avais miniaturisé dans son nouveau bureau puis partis à la recherche de mon fils que je trouvai finalement quelques minutes plus tard dans la bibliothèque. J'inspirai profondément puis allai à ses côtés avant de lui demander :

— Accepterais-tu de m'aider à débarrasser notre tente, à Charlie et moi ?

Je réalisai un moment que l'emmener là-bas n'était probablement pas une bonne idée mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. Je pourrais toujours m'occuper du déménagement tout seul ensuite.

— Ou-oui... pas de problème.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et je me lançai après quelques secondes :

— Je voudrais que nous parlions de ce matin, s'il te plait. Harry m'a dit que tu t'en voulais de... enfin, ce n'est pas à toi de t'en vouloir Draco.

— Si, je suis le seul fautif. J'aurais dû attendre une réponse. Tu dois m'en vouloir et je m'en veux moi-même beaucoup

— Non Draco, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose pour t'empêcher d'entrer, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela. Et je suis désolé.

— Je... je sais que ça peut-être gênant, avoua-t-il. Et je m'en veux de... vous avoir vu dans ce genre de position.

— Non, je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver dans ce genre de position en premier lieu.

Je me figeai et regardai autour de moi, rassuré de constater que Charlie n'était pas dans les parages. Je ne savais pas si je pensais réellement ce que je venais de dire et il était donc préférable qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Il me regarda bizarrement un bref instant, avant de dire :

— Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. J'aurais juste voulu ne jamais te voir comme ça. J'ai du mal à te regarder maintenant. Te voir nu... et Charlie tout autant.

— Magnifique, soupira-je après avoir fermé les yeux un bref instant. Je préférerais vraiment que tu ne nous imagines pas nu, Draco. Surtout...

Je m'interrompis, pas certain de ce que j'allais dire ensuite. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'embêtait le plus, qu'il m'ait vu moi ou Charlie en tenue d'Adam. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il imagine Charlie ainsi.

— Oui, je m'en doute. Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus.

— Draco, arrête de t'excuser s'il te plait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

— Si si, vous étiez... bien avancé et j'ai tout gâché. Quand ça nous est arrivé à Harry et moi, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre avant plusieurs jours. Il a dû insister et m'allumer avant que je ne cède.

— Tu veux dire que tu... je vais regretter de poser la question mais vu où nous en sommes... Tu es... en dessous, parfois ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais vraiment en train de parler de cela avec mon fils. Sauf que je me voyais mal expliquer à Charlie en quoi et pourquoi je trouvais cela humiliant, vu que je le prenais depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Draco rougit avant de rire :

— Bien évidement. C'est si... libérateur qu'Harry fasse tout le travail et d'en profiter pleinement. Parfois, on se dispute juste pour savoir qui sera en dessous. Je suppose que c'est pareil avec vous, non ? Charlie ne doit pas souvent gagner, ajouta-t-il les yeux pétillants. Je l'observai attentivement puis me passai la main dans les cheveux avant de souffler :

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si ? Pourquoi ?

— Ah. Non pour... pour rien, soupirai-je.

J'espérai vraiment qu'Harry n'ait pas raconté ce genre de choses à Charlie, parce que sinon, ce dernier devait juste beaucoup m'en vouloir. Se disputer pour savoir qui sera en dessous... avec Charlie, nous nous étions battus pour savoir qui serait au-dessus.

Et il m'avait laissé faire. Et maintenant il attendait depuis près de trois ans d'avoir l'occasion de faire de même. Sauf que je ne savais toujours pas si c'était quelque chose avec lequel je pourrais vivre sans en avoir honte. Par Salazar, si j'étais Charlie, je me serais quitté depuis longtemps.

— En tous cas, je suis heureux que tout aille bien entre nous. Enfin, tout va bien, hein ?

— Oui oui, tout va bien, répondis-je.

Et Charlie et moi allions bientôt avoir une chambre avec un verrou, alors tout irait pour le mieux. Quant à moi, je devais juste arrêter d'être un sale con et d'être effrayé par des choses toujours plus stupides les unes que les autres.

— Et Charlie ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut de vous avoir interrompus ? Je n'ose même pas le regarder en face, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard. C'est... très gênant comme situation.

— Quoi ? Ah non, Charlie ne t'en veut pas. Je me blâme, tu te blâmes, il se blâme... tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille non. Il est peut-être énervé contre moi cependant... il devrait, marmonnai-je finalement.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles comprendre, répondis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Et je me maudissais intérieurement pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager parler de cela à mon fils. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami, aussi pathétique que cela pouvait être. Il regarda autour et prit place sur le lit, semblant malgré tout mal à l'aise.

— On a une meilleure relation et... je suis là, prêt à t'écouter. Je suis ton fils et te savoir heureux me rend heureux. Tu comprends ?

— Hm hm, soufflai-je avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est juste que... tu vois...

Je m'agaçai à bafouiller de cette façon et inspirai profondément, s'il voulait se sauver ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait entendre parler de cela, il pourrait toujours le faire. Il était adulte à présent.

— J'ai toujours refusé d'être en dessous.

Il rit, mais voyant certainement que je ne plaisantais pas, il s'étrangla et déglutit avant de dire, d'une voix posée :

— Bien... je... pourquoi cela ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est juste que je suis surpris.

— Ton grand-père m'a surpris dans la même position que toi il y a des années et... cela l'a énervé. Et ensuite... je ne sais pas, au début je ne trouvais pas cela particulièrement agréable et je me suis défilé. Et il y a eu Azkaban et après... disons que Charlie a accepté d'y aller doucement.

Et je n'avais rien fait pour accélérer les choses. La vérité était que j'avais peur, même si je ne savais pas exactement de quoi. Que cela me change, probablement. Ou que Charlie me voit autrement, ce qui était une idée stupide. J'étais juste un idiot, c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

— Oh... tu es réticent à cause de ce vieux fou prônant la supériorité ? Le même homme qui s'est soumis à Voldemort et qui lui a offert son fils ? Papa, tu devrais juste écouter tes envies et oublier ton père.

— Il ne m'a pas offert à Voldemort. J'ai fait cela tout seul, contrairement à toi. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un enfant quand je parle avec toi, peux-tu m'expliquer quand et comment tu es devenu si sage ?

— Je ne sais pas, rit Draco doucement. Avant la guerre, pendant, après. Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que tu devrais oublier tes préjugés, tu rates quelque chose de fantastique.

— Il parait.

J'observai mon fils quelques secondes et me dis que finalement, Narcissa et moi n'avions pas fait du si mauvais travail.

— Et si on s'y mettait ? fis-je ensuite en me levant.

Nous commençâmes à empaqueter et réduire les affaires dans la tente. Quand Draco voulut s'occuper des tables de nuit, je l'orientai vers un autre endroit de la pièce et les vidai moi-même, récupérant les lubrifiants et autres huiles de massages. Je préférais réellement qu'il ne s'occupe pas de cela.

Nous emmenâmes ensuite les cartons jusque dans notre nouvelle chambre au second étage du bâtiment, celle qui était la plus éloignée des autres, afin que cela ne soit pas particulièrement dérangeant si nous oublions de lancer un Silencio. Je m'étais normalement débrouillé pour que les pièces soient le mieux isolé et insonorisé possible, de toute façon. Je remarquai qu'Isaac s'était installé avec Abigail, qu'Hulrick partageait sa chambre avec Carlos et en déduisis que Moliva allait probablement se mettre avec Johanna. Dans moins de quelques heures, nous allions pouvoir désinstaller les tentes, enfin.

**POV Charlie**

Tout le monde était reparti et j'avais senti l'émotion me gagner. Le plus dur étant toutefois regarder Lucius dire au revoir à son fils... à chaque fois. C'était déchirant de voir qu'il agissait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Lucius, qui regardait l'endroit où tout le monde avait disparu, et lui pris la main.

— On rentre ? Ou tu veux encore rester là, à fixer le vide pendant de longues minutes ?

Il me lança un regard sombre avant de souffler :

— Oui c'est bon, on y va.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment, enfin prêt à nous accueillir. Je vis immédiatement Hulrick affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse du salon, un livre à la main. Je repensai à Sven, qui agissait de la même manière et me rembrunis. Je lâchai la main de Lucius et me postai devant l'une des fenêtres. L'incendie avait avalé l'ancien bâtiment de ses grandes flammes et le Dragon qui était à présent dans une autre réserve avait fait s'écrouler une partie du mur. Sven y avait été coincé et personne n'avait eu le temps de le sortir de là. Je pouvais encore maintenant me souvenir de ses cris, ses hurlements de douleur avant le silence.

Un moment horrible auquel j'aurais préféré ne jamais assister.

Je sentis Lucius se poster derrière moi, m'entourant ensuite de ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Je soupirai, fermant les yeux. A cette période, Joaquim était un bon ami, Sven était encore en vie, la guerre était finie. Maintenant, Joaquim était un gros connard, Sven était mort et j'étais amoureux d'un ancien Mangemort. La pluie commença à tomber et ne pas entendre le bruit assourdissant des gouttes qui tombent sur la tente fut un soulagement. Et la chaleur du feu de cheminée était un vrai bonheur. Je restai là plusieurs minutes, contemplant l'herbe humide, le vent fouetter les arbres, la nuit embellir le ciel.

Toutes ces choses que je n'avais plus remarquées et dont je pouvais à présent jouir de nouveau. Lucius soupira, et embrassa mon cou avant de murmurer pour que seul moi entende :

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si mélancolique ?

— Des souvenirs, répondis-je.

Je me retournai et l'embrassai avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

— On va dans notre chambre ? Je suis fatigué.

Il m'embrassa à son tour puis me prit la main et m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à notre chambre.

Nous avions une fenêtre donnant sur la montagne. J'aurais préféré la forêt, mais la chambre étant celle la plus éloignée des autres, il était plus logique que nous la prenions.

Je commençai à prendre mes affaires pour aller me laver et proposai :

— Un bain, ça te tente ?

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Je souris, et allai déjà dans la pièce, afin de faire couler l'eau. Je commençai ensuite à me déshabiller et Lucius arriva quand je fus pratiquement nu, ouvrant la porte en grand. Moliva qui passait par là, regarda et dit, en prenant Lucius en une franche accolade :

— Petit chanceux !

Je retirai mon pantalon, m'exhibant et dis ensuite :

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore vu de près son corps de rêve. C'est moi le chanceux.

— C'est ça, fit Lucius en repoussant Moliva avant de fermer la porte, bonne soirée.

— Jaloux ? demandai-je en pénétrant dans l'eau bien chaude.

Je gémis de bonheur et m'allongeai, posant la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Merlin, nous avions une baignoire !

— Non, rétorqua-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour. Possessif.

— Hum...

Je fermai les yeux et sentis tout à coup une bouche se poser sur la mienne, à l'envers. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée que je lui accordais et il m'embrassa d'une manière si excitante. Mais bon, en définitive, tous ces baisers étaient excitants. Je souris et il fit ensuite le tour de la baignoire pour me rejoindre, se plaçant à l'opposé tout en emmêlant nos jambes.

— Pourquoi es-tu si loin ? boudai-je avec une petite voix de malheureux.

— De mon point de vue, c'est toi qui es loin, rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant néanmoins, collant son dos contre mon torse. Mieux ?

— Oui, répondis-je en entourant son corps de mes bras.

Je le serrai contre moi, tout en caressant sa peau. Il frissonna et je trempai mes mains dans l'eau chaude avant de recommencer à caresser son corps.

— Et sinon, avec Draco, vous avez pu discuter ? De ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

— Oui, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête contre mon épaule, ses mains caressant mes jambes.

J'attendis qu'il continue, mais le silence étant la seule chose que j'entendis, j'en déduis qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Je chuchotai alors :

— Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé entre vous.

Je les avais vus sourire et parler, c'était donc que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux.

— Hm. Je suis désolé.

— De quoi ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de son excuse.

— D'être... Enfin, de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je te prends et ensuite moi je refuse parce que je trouve ça dégradant. Bien que je n'ai jamais pensé que cela te dégradait en quoi que ce soit mais c'est... Bref, je suis désolé.

— Pas de soucis, soufflai-je. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai très envie de toi, mais tu as traversé des épreuves et vécu des choses qui font que cette position te déplait. Je peux vivre avec ça.

Même si de plus en plus, l'idée de le prendre me hantait.

— Hm. Je pensais... tu vas sûrement trouver ça stupide mais est-ce que pour la première fois je pourrais... être au-dessus. Enfin, tu me prendrais mais, tu vois ?

Je l'imaginai au dessus de moi, alors que je le prendrais encore et encore, le verrais rejeter la tête en arrière, se mordiller les lèvres, rougir.

— Oh bordel...

Je déglutis et sentis mon sexe réagir positivement à cette image. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui et mordillai son épaule, léchant ensuite son cou. Je donnai un petit coup de hanche et mes mains descendirent prendre son sexe mou. Je lui prodiguai des caresses et gémis à ses oreilles, taquinant son lobe de mes dents. Il gémit et glissa l'une de ses mains derrière ma nuque, tournant la tête vers moi et m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser. Je reculai, glissant mon nez vers sa mâchoire avant de murmurer :

— C'est cruel de me mettre de telles images en tête Lucius, très cruel.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

— Sale petit allumeur, fis-je en passant le pouce sur son extrémité.

Mon autre main alla jusqu'à ses fesses que je massai tant bien que mal avant de faufiler un de mes doigts entre. Il se cambra contre moi et resserra sa prise sur ma nuque. Il frotta ensuite son nez contre mon cou et embrassa ma mâchoire tout en ondulant des hanches. Je cessai toutes caresses et posai les bras sur les rebords de la baignoire.

— Je suis ici pour me détendre, pas pour qu'on baise comme des fous.

— Et je suis l'allumeur ? contra-t-il en grognant.

— Oui, ris-je.

Je bougeai un peu le bassin afin que mon érection frotte contre ses fesses si musclées et dis :

— Tu m'allumes en me proposant cette chose qui à l'air si fantastique. Qui allume qui ? Hm ?

— Je ne t'ai rien proposé, j'ai juste énoncé une idée. Pas ma faute si ton esprit s'est emballé.

— Je suis un pervers, tout le monde le sais.

Je souris contre son dos, avant de recommencer à mordiller sa peau. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais puis pinça durement ma cuisse.

— Aie !

Je le pinçai à mon tour et il grogna puis repartit à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

— C'est plus sûr si je reste là, visiblement. Et je préfèrerais être le seul à être au courant de combien tu peux être pervers. Et maintenant que les douches ne sont plus communes, j'apprécierais vraiment si je pouvais être le seul à te voir nu.

— Tu ne veux plus que je montre mon magnifique corps aux autres ?

— Non. Tu t'exhibes déjà bien assez quand tu portes tes cuirs.

Je pouvais comprendre sa demande, mais n'ayant jamais été pudique, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir garder mon corps rien que pour lui.

— J'essaierai de faire attention.

— Merci.

Je pris ensuite l'éponge et le savon afin de commencer à me laver. Je me mis debout, et tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et en laissant un gémissement passer mes lèvres, je me savonnai. Je savais que j'étais un vrai salaud, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

— Charlie... tu m'allumes encore.

— Ça te déplait ? demandai-je.

— Cela dépendra de ce que tu fais ensuite, je suppose.

— Ah bon ?

Je glissai l'éponge sur mon ventre, frottant lentement, minutieusement. Je me cambrai et me retournai, me penchant un peu puis, frottai mes fesses. J'entendis Lucius bouger et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis ses dents contre ma fesse droite qu'il mordit. Je gémis et soufflai :

— Ce que j'aime sentir tes morsures.

Il sourit contre ma peau et empoigna mon sexe, me masturbant tout en continuant de me mordiller. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il me lâcha et recula, ne me touchant plus. Je me retournai et le vis de nouveau assis contre la paroi, se lavant même.

— Tu... Argh !

Je sortis de la baignoire avant de finir par le prendre, là, tellement j'étais excité. Je me séchai rapidement puis enroulai la serviette autour de mes hanches. Je me tournai ensuite et me brossai les dents. Je pus néanmoins voir dans le coin du miroir que Lucius s'était à présent levé. Il sortit de la baignoire à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et commença à se sécher.

— Oh que je me vengerais Lucius, soufflai-je amusé. Tu n'imagines même pas !

— Hm hm, chantonna-t-il.

Je le bousculai un peu et souris, décidant de me raser. Quand j'eus fini, je n'attendis pas Lucius et allai à la chambre, la serviette toujours enroulée autour de mes hanches. Je m'installai sur le lit, frissonnant de son absence et pris le bouquin que j'avais entamé il y avait déjà trois petites semaines. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'allongea à mes côtés, attrapant quant à lui l'un des livres de Geoffroy sur les Dragons.

— Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je suis là.

— Hm. Pour l'instant ça va, c'est juste fatiguant parce qu'il y a beaucoup de races différentes et qu'elles ont chacune leurs particularités. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué à comprendre.

— Le tout, après, c'est de ne rien mélanger, car ça peut être fatal, expliquai-je en me tournant vers lui. Quand tu seras dans la réserve, tu n'auras le droit à aucune erreur de jugement sur le Dragon en face de toi.

— Je m'en doute. Je vais tout apprendre, bien sûr, mais je vais surtout retenir les particularités de ceux qui sont ici, car c'est face à eux que je risque de me retrouver.

— Et cela serait une erreur. Nous pouvons accueillir à tout moment d'autres espèces. Soit suite à une capture ou un échange. Tu te dois de tout apprendre Lucius. Geoffroy ne te laissera pas rentrer un seul orteil tant que tu ne connaîtras pas tout sur le bout des doigts, crois-moi.

— Hm. C'est stupide, mais je commence à vous connaître alors cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Et je t'ai dit que j'allais tout apprendre, tu ne m'écoutes pas ou tu fais juste semblant ?

— Apprendre et retenir pour moi sont les mêmes choses. Tu te dois de tout retenir si tu préfères. Mais fais comme tu le sens, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui restera cloué ici tant que je ne serais pas répondre à toutes les questions de Geoffroy.

Il eut un rire bref avant de souffler :

— Je suis plus malin que tu ne le penses, Charlie. Mais je ne m'en vexe pas.

Je souris et embrassai son poignet avant de reprendre ma lecture.

**POV Lucius**

Je refermai le livre et me levai. J'étudiais les Dragons depuis trois semaines maintenant, et j'avais dit à Geoffroy que j'étais prêt deux jours plus tôt. Il avait donc décidé de vérifier, parce que d'après lui, c'était un peu rapide.

J'enfilai mes chaussures et sortis de la chambre afin de rejoindre le bureau de Geoffroy. J'arrivais bientôt devant la porte et toquai, soupirant en réalisant que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas aller si vite. Après tout, plus je devais étudier, moins vite je me retrouverais devant un vrai Dragon. Parce que oui, je voulais travailler avec eux, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement impatient pour autant. Geoffroy m'invita à entrer et j'ouvris la porte puis allai m'installer en face de lui.

— Salut. Alors comme ça, tu te sens prêt ? demanda-t-il en posant ses pieds sur son bureau.

— Je ne me sens rien du tout. Je suis prêt.

— Okay. Allons-y.

Il me demanda les caractéristiques des Dragons présents sur la réserve ainsi que de deux autres espèces. Il commença avec le Cornelongue Roumain et je n'eus aucune hésitation sur celui-ci. Je m'étais rapidement rendu compte qu'avec Charlie qui ne cessait d'en parler, je connaissais déjà le quart de ce que je devais savoir à leur sujet. Il enchaina ensuite avec le Suédois à museau court, le Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou, le Norvégien à Crête et le Magyar à pointes puis il termina avec le Boutefeu Chinois et l'Opaloeil des antipodes. J'eus une légère hésitation sur ce dernier, que j'avais une mauvaise tendance à penser beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'était mais il n'y eut pas particulièrement de problème là non plus. Il me demanda ensuite comment je devais me comporter avec chacun de ses Dragons et les soins qui pouvaient leur être spécifiques.

Il cessa de me poser des questions après au moins deux bonnes heures et relut les notes qu'il avait prises pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de m'observer pendant au moins autant de temps. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes et je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre Charlie.

— Bon, tu peux y aller. Je vais analyser ça et t'appellerai pour te donner les résultats rapidement.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire cela il y a dix minutes ? fis-je en me levant, ennuyé qu'il m'ait retenu aussi longtemps pour rien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour que je n'ai pas à attendre inutilement.

— Tu n'as pas attendu inutilement.

— Et en quoi cette attente était-elle utile ?

— Cela ne te regarde en rien.

— Bien, soupirai-je avec un sourire plutôt hypocrite plaqué sur le visage. J'espère vraiment que le caractère ne vient pas avec la profession. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Je quittai le bureau et allai ensuite directement rejoindre Charlie dans la salle à manger. En entrant dans la pièce, je le vis en train de discuter avec Isaac, Hulrick et Carlos que je saluai en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Alors ? me demanda Charlie.

— Alors il est toujours aussi fatiguant. Et il me dira ce qu'il en pense quand il l'aura décidé.

Hulrick se mit à rire et Carlos me dit :

— A toi aussi ? Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'un jour on comprendra pourquoi il nous fait attendre comme ça ?

— Pour son plaisir personnel, probablement, répliquai-je en mangeant le pain de Charlie.

— Sers-toi, hein ! fit ce dernier boudeur.

— Oui, merci.

— Et non, il ne le fait pas pour son plaisir, répondit le roux. Il observe si le candidat est content de ses réponses ou non. Enfin, un truc du genre. Je me souviens qu'au début, un jeune gars avait bien répondu à tout, mais ensuite, il a douté de lui-même au point de paniquer. Geoffroy l'a recalé et envoyé ailleurs, si jamais il désirait persévérer.

— Je n'aurais probablement pas ce souci, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

— Alors dans trois jours, tu seras accepté. Il attend toujours trois jours, ajouta Hulrick. Va savoir pourquoi !

Je haussai les épaules puis soufflai :

— Je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou à voir ses candidats paniquer.

Geoffroy avait vraiment un humour tout à lui et plus je le connaissais, plus je me rendais compte qu'il était vraiment sadique.

— Sinon, comment tu penses t'en être sorti ? demanda Carlos.

— Il m'a posé des questions et je connaissais les réponses. Après, je me méfie quand même, c'est Geoffroy.

— Je suis sûr que tu seras pris. Tu as une tête de génie, répliqua Hulrick avant d'exploser de rire.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et me tournai vers Charlie en haussant un sourcil. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait bien faire rire son ami à ce point.

— Cherche pas, il a reçu une lettre ce matin et il est comme ça depuis.

Il vint ensuite m'embrasser avant de souffler :

— Demain, je fais le matin. Je vais me coucher. Tu restes ici ?

— Non.

Je me levai et le suivis jusqu'à notre chambre après avoir salué les deux autres gardiens. Une fois arrivés, nous nous déshabillâmes et nous glissâmes dans le lit.

Il me serra contre lui, emmêlant nos jambes, tout en commençant à caresser mon dos.

Je lui retournai la caresse et soupirai de bien-être, c'était la première fois depuis trois semaines que je ne lisais pas ce fichu livre sur les Dragons et c'était plaisant. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspirai son odeur.

Vraiment très plaisant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

L'après-midi suivait son cours doucement et pour une fois, j'étais en repos. Charlie étant dans la réserve, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. La plupart des livres avaient été stockés dans des caisses qui avaient ensuite été miniaturisées et entreposées dans le bureau de Geoffroy, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait alors aucun moyen de les consulter. Ou alors fallait-il être très motivé.

Je parcourais les rayons tranquillement, piochant un livre au titre prometteur une fois de temps en temps pour voir s'il avait une chance de m'intéresser. J'en avais pour l'instant pris deux, l'un à propos des dresseurs de Dragons dans l'ancien temps et un autre sur l'histoire de la Roumanie. Si je passais ma vie dans ce pays, je préférais tout autant en savoir le plus possible à son propos.

Je me figeai devant l'un des livres et laissai un sourire étirer mes lèvres en le prenant en main. Cela semblait être la suite d'un livre à l'eau de rose que Charlie avait lu il y a avait maintenant des années. Je le pris pour lui et allai indiquer dans le registre quels livres j'avais emprunté.

Je remontai ensuite dans notre chambre et y rangeai les ouvrages, déposant le roman d'amour sur le coussin de Charlie.

Je redescendis après cela et croisai Geoffroy dans les couloirs. Je le saluai et m'apprêtai à passer mon chemin mais il me retint :

— Es-tu occupé ?

— Pas vraiment non.

Je ne relevais pas le fait qu'il savait parfaitement que j'étais en repos, puisque c'était lui qui faisait les plannings.

— Alors viens avec moi.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau et fus surpris de constater qu'un Auror s'y trouvait déjà. Il me salua et me demanda de lui remettre ma baguette. Je fis ce qu'il voulait après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Geoffroy. Je n'avais aucune envie que la scène de l'an dernier se répète mais ce dernier m'adressa un sourire encourageant qui me détendit.

L'Auror lança un sortilège sur ma baguette qu'il me rendit ensuite avant de faire signer un papier à Geoffroy et de repartir. Je la fis tourner entre mes doigts, me demandant ce qu'il avait pu y faire exactement. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— Ne trainons pas. Suis-moi !

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà quitté son bureau, deux balais en main, et je dus presque courir derrière lui pour le rattraper, ce que je ne fis évidemment pas. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant le portail de la réserve.

— Bon ! Ne me quitte pas des yeux, reste détendu le plus possible, les Dragons ressentent le stress. Et reste sur tes gardes !

— Pourquoi est-ce que...

Je m'interrompis alors qu'il ouvrait le portail et pénétrait à l'intérieur de la réserve. J'inspirai profondément puis le suivis et pris le balai qu'il me tendit. Bon, j'étais de retour dans la réserve, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde, j'avais voulu être là, de toute façon. De plus, je l'avais déjà fait une fois, et je n'en étais pas mort. Et puis, cette fois-ci, la vie de Charlie n'était pas en danger.

Je me plaçai aux côtés de Geoffroy qui m'observait du coin de l'œil et pris une profonde inspiration. Je me sentais étonnamment détendu, finalement. Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ne savais pas si c'était par dépit, puisque après tout m'angoisser ne m'aiderait pas même si un Dragon essayait de me tuer, ou si j'avais juste tellement envie de voir Charlie évoluer dans la réserve que je n'en avais rien à faire du reste.

— Prêt ? demanda Geoffroy en refermant le portail.

— Oui.

Du moins l'espérais-je.

— On va y aller doucement. Je te fais faire le tour. Allez, décollage, rit-il en s'élançant.

Je m'élançai derrière lui et observai mon environnement tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Beaucoup de forêt et de rochers, comme je m'y étais attendu, et des montagnes également. Autrement dit, l'endroit idéal pour que des Dragons puissent se cacher.

Parfait.

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite prairie et j'aperçus immédiatement les deux Norvégiens à crête et leur petite femelle, les reconnaissant immédiatement à leurs écailles noires et leurs cornes couleur de bronze. Ils nous jetèrent un regard mais ne semblèrent pas se préoccuper de nous plus que cela.

Bien.

Geoffroy se remit en route et nous rejoignîmes bientôt le Suédois à museau court de la réserve, que Charlie avait nommé Silvery. Il nous observa quelques secondes puis se désintéressa de nous. Le fait que les Dragons étaient maintenant habitués aux gardiens était tout de même un avantage certain. Nous repartîmes et au bout de quelques secondes, deux Dent de Vipère du Pérou semblables en tous points arrivèrent dans notre direction. Geoffroy les évita facilement, tout en douceur, et j'essayai d'en faire de même. Je ne dus pas trop mal me débrouiller parce qu'ils ne décidèrent pas de revenir sur leurs pas pour me brûler vif. Je remarquai néanmoins qu'ils avaient l'air turbulent et décidai immédiatement de les nommer Fred et George. Je ne les reconnaîtrais probablement jamais mais je me contenterai alors de faire comme pour les originaux et les appeler les jumeaux Weasley.

Je souris et secouai légèrement la tête alors que nous nous arrêtions. Je vis que Geoffroy fixait quelque chose et me concentrai à mon tour, remarquant après quelques secondes les écailles d'un Magyar à pointe. Geoffroy me fit un signe de tête après avoir constaté que j'avais vu le Dragon puis nous reprîmes notre vol à travers la réserve.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau de ce que Geoffroy me décrivit comme étant la pointe de la Fureur et je me dis qu'elle portait bien son nom en voyant un Dent-de-Vipère s'agiter tout autour. C'était probablement Storme.

— C'est ici que se passe l'échange de tour de garde.

J'acquiesçai et nous continuâmes de voler. Nous revînmes sur nos pas puis tournâmes brutalement à droite. J'aperçus Moliva sur son balai, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Nous la rejoignîmes bientôt et même si je savais ce que j'allais voir en regardant en bas, je me figeai en observant Charlie caresser le Cornelongue Roumain. Ce dernier remarqua notre arrivée et je vis ses yeux bleu nuit se fixer sur moi. Bon, puisque c'était le meilleur ami de Charlie, il serait probablement préférable que je ne le vexe pas, même si j'espérais que Charlie interviendrait en ma faveur, si pour une raison ou une autre, Émeraude décidait de s'en prendre à moi.

Mais il ne fit que me regarder avant de détourner son attention vers Charlie qui s'était placé devant... sa gueule.

Je déglutis difficilement et me retins de me précipiter en bas pour le dégager de là. Je savais que cela serait une très mauvaise idée et que Charlie était supposé ne rien risquer là en bas mais tout de même, j'aurais vraiment préféré s'il pouvait juste reculer d'un pas ou deux.

Ou de quinze mètres.

J'avais mal aux mains tellement elles enserraient fort le manche du balai et je fermai les yeux une seconde tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Charlie avait survécu les douze dernières années, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant. J'expirai doucement et rouvris les yeux.

Charlie était maintenant sur le côté, caressant la queue.

Ce qui était une nette amélioration, de mon point de vue, mais c'était encore loin d'être parfait. Je jetai un œil aux deux autres gardiens et remarquai qu'ils étaient en admiration devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Je comprenais que ce que Charlie vivait était quelque chose de très rare et probablement formidable, mais j'étais plus inquiet pour mon compagnon que subjugué par sa relation avec le Dragon.

Compagnon.

Ce mot me plaisait.

— Bon allez, on doit finir le tour de la réserve. Lucius ?

Je me tournai vers Geoffroy mais reportai immédiatement mon attention sur Charlie et la bête. Il voulait vraiment que je le suive et le laisse ici tout seul avec le Cornelongue ? Moliva m'adressa un sourire encourageant et me fit un signe de tête.

Je constatai que Geoffroy m'observait attentivement et soupirai avant de le suivre. Si j'avais refusé d'aller avec lui, j'étais certain qu'il m'aurait jeté dehors sans aucune chance de pouvoir revenir ici un jour. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans mes plans.

**POV Charlie**

Je revenais de ma garde et n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver Lucius et lui faire passer une nuit de folie. Le voir sur son balai cet après-midi, entièrement vêtu de cuir, les cheveux au vent et les yeux pétillants m'avait donné des envies. Ou plus précisément une envie.

Depuis qu'il en avait parlé, j'avais décidé de le laisser choisir, mais une semaine était passée et toujours rien. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'attendait pas que la demande vienne de moi. Et le voir plus tôt avait éveillé en moi cette envie, ce désir de le voir se déhancher, s'empaler sur moi, gémir et onduler des hanches. Mon sexe réagissait déjà positivement à cette vision et bordel, j'espérais très fortement qu'il allait se laisser faire. Je fus rapidement dans le salon, mais il était vide. J'allai alors dans la salle à manger et vis Carlos et Lucius. Je souris et pris place près du blond.

— Alors comme ça, on drague dans mon dos ?

Il me jeta un regard amusé puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

— Bien sûr, après toi et Geoffroy, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer Carlos.

— Ne soyez pas égoïste. Pensez à moi, un plan à trois, ça doit être très excitant.

Lucius me pinça la cuisse et je ris avant d'agripper sa nuque et de l'attirer à moi pour un baiser explosif. J'étais à bout de souffle quand je me séparai de lui. Carlos était tout rouge, mais il souriait.

— C'était pour quoi ça ? souffla Lucius contre mes lèvres. Si c'est la perspective d'un plan à trois qui t'excite tant que ça, je préfère te le dire, tu vas être déçu.

— Les mecs, trouvez-vous une chambre, râla Carlos, il y a des célibataires de longue date dans la pièce.

— Oui oui, fis-je en me levant et en prenant la main de Lucius.

Il se leva à son tour et passa immédiatement son bras autour de mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui et déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

— Et ça, c'est en quel honneur ? murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

— En l'honneur que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, faisant ensuite un son étrange. Et tu me rends définitivement trop mièvre.

Je ne répondis pas et le serrai contre moi, puis pris le chemin de notre chambre, le gardant collé à mon corps. Je le plaquai contre un mur du couloir, l'embrassant avidement et je pris le risque de soulever une de ses jambes. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, et me mordit puis demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je gémis et ne répondis pas, ondulant contre lui, sans lâcher sa jambe.

— Charlie, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes, on serait mieux dans notre chambre non ?

Je hochai la tête et le pris dans mes bras, entourant mes hanches de ses jambes. Il hoqueta et entoura mon cou de ses bras, tout en soufflant :

— Et ça, c'est en quel honneur ?

— Parce que je t'aime, répondis-je en nous dirigeant vers la chambre.

— Copieur, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser profondément.

Il colla ensuite sa bouche dans mon cou qu'il lécha et mordilla plus ou moins doucement. Je grognai et me dépêchai de nous conduire jusque dans la chambre. Je poussai la porte du pied et la fermai de la même manière, la claquant. Je plaquai Lucius contre et repris sa bouche, la pénétrant de ma langue. Je commençai ensuite à défaire ses boutons de chemise, touchant sa peau dès que je le pouvais. Lucius agrippa mes cheveux et commença à balancer ses hanches contre les miennes.

Je retirai sa chemise rapidement, et séparai nos bouches pour enlever mon haut. Nos torses se touchèrent et cela me rendit encore plus excité que je ne l'étais déjà... et je n'aurais pas cru que cela soit possible. Je mordillai sa lèvre puis déviai vers sa mâchoire alors que mes mains s'attelaient à lui défaire son pantalon de cuir. Je pus sentir que son sexe était déjà dressé et je léchai sa peau avant de gémir plus fortement, allant ensuite mordiller son oreille.

Il gémit à son tour et glissa une main entre nous pour tirer sur les liens de mon pantalon de cuir, les défaisant avec plus ou moins de facilité, ses hanches ondulant contre les miennes. Quand il eut réussi, je baissai tant bien que mal son pantalon puis le mien et soupirai de contentement au moment où nos sexes se touchèrent enfin. Je commençai ensuite à me frotter à lui, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Lucius grogna et mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, resserrant sa prise sur ma nuque alors que son autre main caressait le bas de mon dos, ses doigts glissant parfois entre mes fesses.

Voulant le goûter, je nous guidai jusqu'au lit, le plaçant sur le dos. Je n'attendis pas et descendis mes lèvres le long de son torse pour prendre sa hampe en bouche. Je tendis aussi le bras et pris un tube de lubrifiant avant d'en enduire mon doigt que je glissai entre ses fesses, caressant son anneau de chair puis de le pénétrer. Je jouai de ma langue, faisant des va-et-vient sur sa longueur alors que mon doigt en faisait de même en lui.

Il était chaud, délicieusement chaud. Il gémit et haleta, sa main sur ma nuque allant dans mes cheveux qu'il empoigna alors qu'il ondulait des hanches de façon indécente. Cela le faisait aller encore plus loin dans ma bouche et j'adorais ça. Je fis glisser mes dents tout en ajoutant un second doigt en lui. Il gémit et remonta ses hanches, allant au fond de ma gorge. Je le lâchai et pris une grande inspiration, essayant de faire partir l'envie de vomir qui m'était venu.

— Merlin, parvint-il à articuler entre deux inspirations difficiles, visiblement essoufflé. Désolé.

J'incurvai mes phalanges, tapant dans sa prostate et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Je le repris en bouche et de nouveau, il agrippa mes cheveux, tirant dessus, me faisant frissonner. Je bougeai mes doigts de plus en plus vite, plus profondément et cessai au bout d'interminables minutes. Je me redressai sur les genoux, lâchant par la même son sexe et retirai son pantalon ainsi que le mien. Je fis une trainée de baisers le long de sa jambe, passant par l'intérieur de sa cuisse, recommençant ensuite à le pénétrer, mais avec un doigt en plus. Il grogna, gémit et bougea ses hanches, et je léchai son sexe de haut en bas, taquinant son extrémité puis remontant pour mordiller ses pointes durcies par le plaisir.

J'allai après ça l'embrasser à pleine bouche, liant nos langues avidement, comme si nous ne nous étions plus embrassé depuis une éternité. Je me plaquai contre lui, ondulant du bassin avant de sortir de son corps, glissant mes mains dans son dos puis inversant nos positions.

**POV Lucius**

Charlie inversa nos positions et je me retrouvais au-dessus de lui. Je me mordis les lèvres et recommençai à onduler des hanches.

On y était.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai profondément, faisant reculer cette appréhension stupide. Cela faisait près de trois ans que je repoussai ce moment, j'avais attendu assez longtemps. Et surtout, j'avais fait attendre Charlie assez longtemps.

J'attrapai le lubrifiant et en fis couler sur son sexe que je caressai quelques secondes. Je posai ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches et ancrai mon regard dans le sien avant de me surélever un peu et de poser mon entrée contre son gland.

— Oh... Je... Je t'aime bordel de merde !

Je souris une seconde puis me mordis violemment la lèvre en me laissant glisser sur lui. Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux. Je savais qu'il m'avait préparé du mieux possible, mais cela faisait tout de même mal. Je me détendis au maximum et pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'empaler sur lui jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup. Je cessai ensuite de bouger et desserrai quelque peu ma prise sur ses hanches en réalisant que je les empoignai vraiment fort. Je ne bougeai plus et attendis que la douleur devienne seulement de l'inconfort pour rouvrir les yeux afin de regarder de nouveau Charlie.

— Juste... ne bouge pas, sinon je viens dans la seconde. Je...

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa mes hanches, les serrant.

Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres, le trouvant magnifique. J'oubliai ma position et fis glisser mes mains sur son ventre en de douces caresses. Sa demande de ne pas bouger pour l'instant m'arrangeait, je devais bien l'avouer. Ça me brûlait toujours un peu mais je décidai de me concentrer sur le fait que j'aurais pu le faire jouir aussi rapidement, cette idée m'excitant plus que de raison. Mon sexe, qui s'était quelque peu ramolli, se durcit de nouveau complètement et je me penchai légèrement pour taquiner l'un de ses boutons de chair avec deux de mes doigts.

Ce faisant, je bougeai légèrement et sentis son membre sortir quelque peu de moi, me faisant gémir et grogner en même temps.

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de faire un petit mouvement de bassin.

J'en fis un en retour puis reposai mes mains sur ses hanches, me relevant afin de me glisser le long de son membre une fois de plus. Ce n'était plus vraiment douloureux et me sentir rempli de cette façon était très excitant, surtout allié à la vue de Charlie en dessous de moi, les joues quelque peu rougies par le plaisir et ses dents mordillant ses lèvres. Je refis ce mouvement plusieurs fois, l'irritation de ma peau disparaissant pour laisser place à quelque chose de chaleureux, et bon.

— Oui... comme ça, bouge. Tu es si beau, si chaud, si étroit.

Je gémis à ses mots et continuai de bouger contre lui de la même façon jusqu'à ce que son sexe heurte ce que j'identifiai comme ma prostate. Je me figeai et grognai fortement tout en ancrant mes doigts dans la peau de ses hanches. Je refis le même mouvement et mon souffle commença à devenir erratique. Cela devenait bon, vraiment très bon. Mais je voulais que Charlie soit plus proche.

Je me penchai sur lui et l'embrassai profondément puis roulai pour inverser nos positions. Je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi le plus possible, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Il commença à bouger, m'embrassant passionnément avant de séparer nos lèvres et de dire :

— Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

— T'aime aussi, soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point. Je plaquai de nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne puis laissai glisser ma langue le long de sa gorge. Mes hanches allaient à la rencontre des siennes de façon de plus en plus incontrôlée. Je léchai le lobe de son oreille et murmurai, entre deux gémissements :

— Je peux te mordre ?

J'allais probablement le faire de toute façon, mais c'était toujours plus poli de demander. Il s'enfonça en moi avec plus de force et je glapis alors qu'il heurtait ma prostate une fois de plus.

Il souffla un maigre oui, puis donna un coup de rein plus puissant.

Je fermai les yeux et enfonçai mes mollets dans ses fesses pour qu'il vienne plus profondément en moi. Je plaquai mes dents contre son cou et léchai sa peau avec ma langue alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus puissants et désordonnés. Je glissai ma main entre nous pour toucher mon membre mais il heurta ma prostate une fois de plus et je m'effleurai à peine avant de jouir, le mordant profondément et sentant mes chairs se resserrer autour du membre de Charlie qui vint quelques secondes plus tard dans un dernier et profond coup de reins.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi et je desserrai mes dents quelques secondes plus tard, léchant doucement sa peau. Il allait avoir une magnifique marque et j'adorais cela, surtout que celle-ci serait visible à moins qu'il ne mette un pull à col roulé, vêtement qu'il ne possédait pas. Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour accepter cela. Draco avait raison, c'était magique. Et bien meilleur que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

Je frottai mon nez doucement contre la nouvelle marque de Charlie et passai ma main dans ses cheveux en caressant son dos.

— Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, murmura-t-il.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, souriant, puis soufflai :

— Je ne peux pas arrêter le temps, mais on peut rester comme cela aussi longtemps que tu veux.

J'adorais l'avoir contre moi de cette façon et son sexe toujours en moi n'était pas si dérangeant, même si ce serait probablement mieux qu'il se retire. Je me souvins vaguement avoir trouvé cette position humiliante et me demandai à présent pourquoi. Après tout, c'était Charlie, et tout ce que je faisais avec lui avait une fâcheuse tendance à devenir incroyablement bon et agréable.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et s'enleva de moi avant de se repositionner, bougeant ainsi un peu des hanches et frottant nos sexes ensemble.

Je me sentis durcir de nouveau et soufflai :

— Charlie...

— Oui, c'est moi, rit-il en m'embrassant.

J'approfondis le baiser et bougeai mes hanches à mon tour afin d'inverser nos positions pour pouvoir le surplomber. Je me frottai doucement contre lui puis demandai :

— Tu me laisserais comparer ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, même si je ne te comprends pas là, avoua-t-il en empoignant mes fesses.

Je souris et l'embrassai une fois de plus puis écartai un peu ses jambes pour me glisser entre elles et presser mon gland contre son entrée.

— Comparer, répétai-je après avoir léché sa marque. J'ai peur d'avoir trop aimé que tu me prennes pour ne plus savoir apprécier l'inverse.

C'était évidemment un mensonge, mais j'avais vraiment très envie de lui, cela était certain.

— Alors je suis tout à toi, fit-il en écartant un plus les jambes.

Je mordis sa mâchoire et attrapai le lubrifiant, en étalant sur mes doigts avant de déposer une trainée de baiser le long de son corps.

Merlin, je n'allais jamais me lasser de cet homme.

**POV Charlie**

Je devais sourire comme un idiot, vu les coups d'œil que m'envoyait Hulrick. Moliva étant partie quelques jours dans sa famille, c'était lui qui était à présent de garde avec moi. Je zigzaguai, avant de monter puis descendre. Hulrick distribua le repas aux Dragons plus bas et je souris, ne cessant pour ma part de penser que depuis une semaine, Lucius et moi étions plus heureux que jamais.

Et savoir que sa peine allait bientôt finir, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à faire, me procurait encore plus de bonheur. Une année et il serait libre, libre de voir son fils, d'être plus heureux et de ce fait, me rendre plus heureux. Et puis, savoir qu'il aimait faire ce que je faisais, même si je savais au fond de moi qu'il le faisait en partie pour me voir et me surveiller, était un vrai plaisir.

— La Terre appelle Charlie ! fit Hulrick en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

Je revins à moi et dis :

— Quoi ? Tu disais quoi ?!

— Je te disais que j'ai fini et qu'on peut bouger. T'as de la chance que ce soit moi qui te vois perdu dans tes pensées en plein milieu de la réserve. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait dit Geoffroy...ou ton mec, termina-t-il avec un léger rire.

Je haussai les épaules et me dis ensuite, en reprenant la route, qu'il avait raison. Je ne devais pas être aussi distrait. Quand nous arrivâmes près du couple de Cornelongue et leur fils nous nous stoppâmes en plein vol. Les minutes passèrent et nous allions reprendre notre ronde, sachant qu'Hulrick me permettait de regarder Émeraude un peu plus longtemps que la normale, quand la voix de Geoffroy retentit :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

Lucius était avec lui et je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de répondre :

— On a trainé un peu, c'est ma faute.

— C'est bon Hulrick, tu peux y aller, on va rester avec Charlie, répliqua Geoffroy au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Hulrick acquiesça et je souris, comprenant que je pouvais aller "jouer" avec Émeraude. Je descendis et me posai au sol, puis avançai sans crainte vers la bête qui se tourna vers moi. Émeraude sembla agité mais vola pour me rejoindre, s'allongeant ensuite. Je souris et le caressai comme j'en avais prit l'habitude. Il était plus chaud, et même vibrant sous mes doigts. Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai vers les deux autres, qui étaient en vol stationnaire.

J'allais devoir en toucher deux mots à Geoffroy. Je ne savais pas si un Dragon pouvait attraper de la fièvre, n'en ayant jamais réellement vu un en avoir, mais cela ne restait pas impossible. Je fis le tour d'Émeraude, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien et tout à coup, il posa sa grande queue devant moi. Je sursautai et fis demi tour, seulement, il bougea et bientôt, je fus bloqué, enfin... je pouvais me sortir de là par ma droite, mais je devais d'abord comprendre ses gestes. Il poussa un rugissement qui semblait non agressif et je fronçai les sourcils de nouveau. J'entendis ensuite une voix crier du ciel :

— Vas-y Charlie, il n'attend que cela et toi aussi.

Oh...

Je n'attendis pas, étant sûr que Geoffroy couvrait mes arrières si problème il y avait. Je montai, posant le pied sur sa queue. Émeraude fit un bruit que je n'avais encore jamais entendu et cela ressemblait à un soupir de contentement. Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je me plaçais sur sa nuque, les jambes écartées. Il était chaud, plus chaud encore qu'avant et il n'attendit même pas que je m'agrippe à lui avant de s'envoler.

Je glapis de surprise et empoignai une sorte de pique en serrant les cuisses. Le vol était différent de sur un balai et le vent me décoiffant était juste un plaisir. Je fermai les yeux et une vague de chaleur m'envahit. Mon cœur fit une embardée et Émeraude tomba en piqué avant de lancer des flammes. Je pus sentir leur chaleur jusqu'ici et voulus crier mon plaisir, mais j'avais peur qu'il réagisse mal.

Nous volâmes quelques minutes, montant et descendant. A un moment, il monta plus haut et je compris avant même qu'il ne le fasse qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un looping. Je déglutis, ne pouvant pas lui dire stop et m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces. Je lâchai un cri en me sentant me décoller de lui de quelques centimètres avant d'être recollé à lui dans la descente. Je souris en voyant Geoffroy et Lucius nous suivre de loin. L'excitation monta en moi quand la femelle nous rejoignit, son fils dans la gueule.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur me submergea et bientôt, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le corps couvert de flammes, même si ce n'était pas douloureux. Je tremblai alors qu'il nous amenait au-dessus d'un regroupement de Dent-de-Vipère. Ils se joignirent à nous et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Si l'un d'eux désirait me croquer, il n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire, mais aucun d'eux ne le fit.

Je tournai la tête et vis que Geoffroy et Lucius avaient pris leurs distances. Et si je ne voulais pas chuter, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tenir ma baguette. Là, ça devenait dangereux.

Une vague de chaleur, plus forte que les autres me submergea et je dus fermer les yeux alors que je voyais au loin le Magyar à Pointe. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille mal ? Je l'entendis rugir et pousser son cri aigu et je bandai les muscles, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

Mais il se contenta de se joindre au vol. Que se passait-il ? Une autre vague de chaleur monta en moi et je faillis lâcher prise sous la force de cette dernière. Je commençai à voir des tâches noires et m'obligeai à garder les yeux ouverts. Seulement, après quelques minutes, il ne resta que le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous espérons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas<br>à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p**

**Abby and Jes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

><p><strong>Note commune des auteurs : <strong>Ca fait un moment, mais nous avons perdu la motivation de publier, tout simplement. Quand on voit le travail, le temps que ça prend pour vous proposer un chapitre un tant soit peu correcte, et le retour qu'on a… ça n'a pas de poids dans la balance. Faut vous faire à l'idée que ce chapitre sera peut-être le dernier qu'on mettra en ligne, malgré les 26 autres derrière qui attendent et les trois autres fanfictions complètement finies à l'écriture elles aussi. On ne demande pas cinquante reviews par chapitre, donc pas besoin de comprendre ça comme un chantage. Mais un minimum de retour bon sang, parce qu'on a une vie, des études, une passion pour l'écriture sur le côté. On n'a pas que ça à faire de perdre du temps en correction, relecture, re-correction pour publier et avoir si peu de retour. Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci énormément à<strong> Imanii, honey1607, Haley Black, dobbymcl, holybleu, Imaniis, Sunny0, Typone Lady **pour leur review qui nous ont vraiment faites plaisir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Charlie**

Je perçus vaguement une main me caresser les cheveux et tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière aveuglante me les fit fermer rapidement. J'entendis alors une voix me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

— Tout va bien, reste calme.

Je gémis, de douleur ou de bien être, je ne savais pas moi-même et ouvris les yeux une fois de plus. Comme je l'avais pensé, c'était Lucius qui me caressait les cheveux. Je me souvins ensuite qu'avant de me réveiller, j'étais encore sur Émeraude et demandai difficilement, ma gorge étant sèche :

— Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Car j'étais à l'infirmerie.

— Tu t'es évanoui. Encore. Et je t'ai ramené ici, une fois de plus. Enfin, Émeraude t'a ramené au portail, comme la dernière fois et Geoffroy et moi nous sommes occupés du reste du trajet.

Je hochai la tête, puis, j'eus chaud et voulus me dévêtir, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais nu. Je soupirai alors et soufflai :

— Désolé.

— Hm. Je ne vais pas m'énerver, parce que tu as de la fièvre et semble encore être malade. Mais si tu refais quelque chose comme ça, je te tue de mes propres mains.

Je fermai les yeux, réalisant que j'avais vraiment agi de manière irréfléchie. Une personne entra, le bruit de la porte se refermant me l'apprenant et j'entendis :

— Bon sang, les Dragons sont tous regroupés autour du Cornelongue. On n'avait jamais vu ça et Geoffroy est carrément en admiration devant eux depuis presqu'une heure. Les autres y sont aussi, Isaac est en train de filmer le tout, je suis juste venu voir comment va Charlie.

— Carlos, soufflai-je. Vas-y, je vais bien.

— Heureux de voir que tu es réveillé. De là à dire que tu vas bien.

Il posa sa main sur mon front et glapit :

— Merlin, t'es brûlant ! On t'a déjà donné une potion pour la fièvre pourtant. Ça aurait dû avoir fait effet, non ?

— Merci pour ta remarque pertinente, Carlos, fit Lucius d'une voix agacée en me tendant un verre d'eau. Ça aurait dû baisser dès qu'on lui a donné cette fichue potion. Mince Charlie, qu'est-ce que ce Dragon t'a fait à la fin ?

— Rien...

Bien que je pouvais me souvenir des vagues de chaleur que j'avais ressenties pendant le vol. Je bus quelques gorgées mais abandonnai rapidement, me sentant à bout de forces. Je reposai ma tête, lourde, et fis d'une petite voix :

— Je crève de chaud...

— Sauf que tu es déjà nu, Charlie, rétorqua Lucius, et il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dans la pièce.

Il se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tissu humide et frais qu'il colla contre mon front.

— Mieux ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je hochai la tête, soupirant. Seulement, après quelques minutes, j'eus de nouveau très chaud et mon corps trembla brutalement. Je gémis, de douleur et fermai les yeux.

— Carlos, va chercher Geoffroy, maintenant ! entendis-je Lucius lui ordonner. Retrouvez-nous dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée.

Il me plaça sur le côté, probablement pour éviter que je ne m'étouffe avec ma propre langue puis soupira :

— Allez Charlie, arrête de faire ça. S'il te plait.

**POV Lucius**

Je tournai en rond dans la salle à manger, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de Charlie.

Alors qu'il convulsait, je l'avais emmené dans la salle de bains et plongé dans un bain froid. Il s'était calmé assez vite mais je m'étais rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'était évanoui une fois de plus. Geoffroy et les autres étaient arrivés rapidement pour l'emmener à un hôpital en Roumanie et je m'étais retrouvé bloqué ici. Carlos et Johanna étaient partis avec eux, Isaac et Abigail s'occupaient de la réserve, tandis qu'Hulrick était là pour garder un œil sur moi.

Ce qui m'agaçait plus encore.

Ils étaient partis depuis des heures maintenant et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle. Par Salazar, pour ce que j'en savais, il pouvait être mort. Je cognai mon point contre la table et m'assis dix secondes avant de me relever et de recommencer à parcourir la pièce en long, en large et en travers. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me retrouvais bloqué ici.

— Calme-toi. Si jamais tu te blesses, Charlie va me massacrer.

— Bien sûr, ris-je d'un rire sans joie. Enfin pour cela, il faudrait qu'il soit en état de faire quelque chose !

Et qu'il ne soit pas mort. Merlin, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ma vie finisse par tourner au cauchemar ? Une fois de plus, tout allait bien et voilà, Charlie tombait inexplicablement malade. J'aperçus quelqu'un arriver par transplanage à travers la fenêtre et me précipitai à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Johanna. Elle était revenue seule et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Alors ? lui demandai-je immédiatement.

— Je...

Elle se tut et avança, me rejoignant et me prenant le bras.

— Les médicomages ont tout tenté mais ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver la cause de la fièvre. Leurs moyens sont limités ici. Mais Charlie s'est calmé pendant un petit moment alors ils l'ont transféré à Sainte-Mangouste par Portoloin médical.

Je la repoussai et soufflai :

— Il est en Angleterre ?

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et me demandai si les choses auraient pu être pires. Il se trouvait maintenant à des milliers de kilomètres de là où j'étais.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle. Geoffroy est avec lui, ainsi que Carlos. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, nous serons rapidement au courant.

— C'est ça, et s'il se passe quelque chose de... Je serais juste bloqué ici.

— Arrête de penser ainsi, Charlie est fort. Allez viens, on rentre.

Hulrick, qui nous avait rejoins, voulu me prendre par le bras mais je le repoussai et partis en direction de la forêt après avoir soupiré :

— J'ai besoin d'air.

Ils ne me suivirent pas et j'en fus soulagé. Je marchai quelque peu puis m'adossai contre un arbre, me rappelant ce moment où, deux ans plus tôt, je m'étais réfugié ici pour échapper à Charlie.

Tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui, c'était le retrouver.

Quand je l'avais vu monter sur ce Dragon, j'avais jeté un regard noir à Geoffroy pour l'avoir autorisé à faire cela et avais pesté intérieurement contre Charlie pour ne même pas m'en avoir parlé. Puis les autres Dragons avaient commencé à tous agir étrangement et on n'avait plus vu le Cornelongue.

Ni Charlie.

J'avais paniqué et Geoffroy m'avait trainé jusqu'à la barrière, me disant qu'avec de la chance, il serait là-bas, et que sinon, on demanderait aux autres de venir nous aider à le retrouver. Et on avait eu de la chance, le Cornelongue l'avait déposé là et une fois que je m'étais retrouvé près de Charlie, il s'était envolé.

Je serrai les mâchoires et tapai contre l'arbre. Je détestais ce fichu Dragon. Et j'en voulais à Charlie pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de ses plans et avoir ne serait-ce que pensé que voler sur ce dragon serait une bonne idée. Comment avait-il osé faire cela ? Comment osait-il me mettre dans cet état ? J'essayai de vider mon esprit et de ne pas imaginer Charlie mort sur un lit d'hôpital à Sainte Mangouste, mais c'était dur. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter de penser au fait que j'étais en train de le perdre. Et que je ne pouvais même pas être prêt de lui.

En plus, maintenant qu'il était en Angleterre, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le Ministère m'autorise à lui rendre visite. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard, réalisant que je voyais flou. Je posai mes mains contre eux et essuyai rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Je me détestais d'être si faible.

Et je détestais Charlie.

Ou plutôt j'aurais voulu le détester, parce que l'aimer en cet instant était devenu bien trop douloureux.

J'avais besoin de voir Draco. Mais sa visite n'était pas avant plusieurs jours et je n'avais pas de moyen de le contacter rapidement, un hibou prenant trop de temps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes au cours desquelles j'essayai de me calmer, je repartis en direction du camp, me rassurant en me disant que les Weasley étaient probablement au courant et prêts de lui. Je montai directement dans notre chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit après avoir claqué la porte, enfouissant mon nez dans le coussin portant l'odeur de Charlie.

Je me détendis le plus possible et fermai les yeux, espérant m'endormir rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi, cherchant Charlie. Seulement, j'étais seul dans le lit et je me laissai retomber en arrière en me souvenant qu'il était malade, et à Sainte Mangouste. Mon cœur battait très rapidement et je ne cessai de revoir les images de mon rêve défiler devant mes yeux.

J'avais rêvé que Charlie était mort et je me demandai un instant si cela n'avait pas été la réalité. Dans mon rêve, il s'était évanoui à cause du Dragon qui lui avait transmis une infection mortelle et... Était-ce réellement un rêve ? Je me relevai prestement et enfilai un pantalon, un pull ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de ville puis pris ma baguette et sortis. J'hésitai à aller réveiller Hulrick ou Johanna pour leur demander s'il avaient des nouvelles, ou pour vérifier que Charlie était toujours en vie et pas enterré depuis trois jours.

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, et je devais arrêter de penser à cela, je devenais ridicule. Mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes pensées et j'avais besoin de le voir.

Je déglutis difficilement et partis en direction du bureau de Geoffroy. Je savais qu'il y avait quelques Portoloins et j'espérais qu'il y en avait toujours au moins un. Je me fis le plus discret possible, ne désirant pas réveiller les autres, et je me retrouvais bientôt devant la porte verrouillée du bureau.

Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un Alohomora, rassuré quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir. J'entrai rapidement dans la pièce et lançai un Lumos avant de commencer à fouiller. Je débutai par le bureau mais me rendis compte après peu de temps qu'il ne comportait aucun portoloin. Je m'attaquai ensuite aux armoires, mes mains tremblant de plus en plus. Il fallait que je trouve un Portoloin et que je rejoigne Charlie, maintenant.

J'ouvris le tiroir d'une commode sur le côté de la pièce et soupirai de soulagement en voyant plusieurs portoloins internationaux, dont une pipe que je l'avais déjà vu utiliser afin d'aller en Australie pour voir un Opaloeil des antipodes. Je regardais l'heure et soupirai en réalisant que je devais encore attendre dix minutes avant de pouvoir partir. En effet, ce portoloin était prévu pour s'activer à trois heures du matin, décalage horaire oblige.

Je sortis du bureau, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger ce que j'avais dérangé. Je refermai la porte et sortis du bâtiment le plus discrètement possible. Je me dis vaguement que c'était une très mauvaise idée, parce que je risquais de retourner à Azkaban si j'avais le malheur de croiser un Auror là-bas, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste voir Charlie. Parce que je ne pouvais simplement pas me permettre de le perdre, pas maintenant. Jamais. Je retrouvais peu à peu mes esprits et parvins à différencier mon stupide cauchemar de la réalité, mais je devais tout de même y aller.

Trois heures arrivèrent et je touchai le portoloin qui m'emmena où je le désirais, c'est à dire devant Sainte Mangouste. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir demandé à Johanna quel était le numéro de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la réception, pas très sûr de moi. L'infirmière me regarda et me sourit, et je réalisai qu'elle ne me reconnaissait probablement pas.

— Excusez-moi, je voudrais connaitre le numéro de chambre de Charlie Weasley, s'il vous plait.

— Les heures de visite sont terminées, me répondit-elle gentiment.

— Hm, oui je sais mais c'est pour demain matin. Pour quand je reviendrais, je n'aurais vraiment pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aller travailler et si vous êtes occupé...

Elle me regarda suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes mais me donna tout de même le numéro. Je regardais le plan à ma gauche et réalisai qu'il était dans l'aile ouest, au second étage. Je la remerciai le plus poliment possible et fis semblant de partir. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes caché derrière un pan de mur et soupirai de soulagement quand elle quitta enfin son bureau.

Je partis alors rejoindre Charlie, marchant avec le plus d'assurance possible. Je savais parfaitement que si je me déplaçais comme si j'étais parfaitement à ma place ici, les gens seraient moins enclins à trouver étrange ma présence dans les couloirs à une telle heure de la nuit.

Je trouvai bientôt la chambre et entrai discrètement à l'intérieur, retenant un soupir en réalisant que Carlos et Geoffroy étaient eux aussi dans la pièce, endormis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie et gardai mon regard fixé sur ses mouvements de poitrine, preuve qu'il respirait.

Je m'avançai vers lui le plus silencieusement possible et enfouis mon nez contre son cou tout en caressant ses cheveux tendrement. Il était toujours très chaud mais j'avais l'impression que sa température avait baissée. J'inspirai profondément son odeur puis embrassai sa peau, déposant ensuite des baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa bouche sur laquelle je posai mes lèvres délicatement.

Le poids que je ressentais dans ma poitrine disparaissait doucement et je soupirai de soulagement. Charlie allait bien. Il n'était pas mort et il semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il bougea un peu et appuya son visage contre le mien. Je souris contre ses lèvres et m'assis quelque peu sur son lit afin de pouvoir me rapprocher de lui plus encore. Il se positionna sur le côté, marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

— Quoi ? murmurai-je en approchant mon oreille de sa bouche pour pouvoir entendre mieux s'il se répétait.

— T'es trop loin.

Je souris et observai la taille du lit. J'avais très envie de me glisser à ses côtés mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Tu es malade, chuchotai-je ensuite. Je ne veux pas te déranger ou t'empêcher de dormir.

Concrètement, même si ce qu'il avait attrapé était très contagieux, je m'en fichais pour l'instant. J'étais juste tellement soulagé de constater qu'il allait bien.

— Lucius ? entendis-je.

Je me retournai vers Geoffroy et me pinçai les lèvres. Il pouvait faire ou dire ce qu'il voulait, hors de question que je parte d'ici, pas sans Charlie.

— T'es vraiment un poison, soufflai-je à l'oreille de ce dernier avec un sourire.

Il s'était glissé sous ma peau et j'avais la désagréable impression que ma vie tournait autour de son bien-être, au moins était-ce le cas aujourd'hui.

— Lucius, bon sang, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda Geoffroy alors que Charlie souriait puis se collait le plus possible à moi.

— Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, rétorquai-je en me collant également contre Charlie, posant ma joue contre la sienne.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes et Charlie n'en sera pas content.

— Alors on sera deux.

J'embrassai Charlie doucement puis retirai mes chaussures et montai sur le lit pour m'allonger à ses côtés.

— Si je te gêne, dis-le-moi, lui murmurai-je ensuite.

— Non, soupira-t-il.

— Bien.

Je me collai contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'une main alors que je glissais l'autre le long de ses flancs. Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois avant de reculer de quelques millimètres de fermer les yeux.

**POV Charlie**

Je me sentais légèrement mieux, enfin... disons que j'avais un peu plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Un corps était contre le mien et je me dis que finalement, tout ça était juste un rêve. J'avais certainement dû fêter le premier jour de l'été avec les autres et l'alcool m'avait ensuite fait halluciner. Seulement, je pouvais sentir que je n'étais pas dans mon lit habituel.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur un plafond blanc. Je tournai un peu la tête et remarquai Lucius. J'étais donc de retour au camp. En avais-je bougé de toute manière ? Je grognai, ma tête ma lançant. Néanmoins, j'avais moins chaud, et ça, c'était bien mieux. Il bougea quelque peu et frotta son nez contre ma joue doucement, resserrant sa prise sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce moment câlin qui ne dura malheureusement pas assez longtemps, quelqu'un entrant dans la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que c'était une infirmière inconnue. Elle me dévisagea avant de regarder à mes côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

— Comment est-il arrivé là, lui ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Puis, cela me sauta au visage :

— Vous parlez anglais ?

J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas ce que j'imaginai.

— Évidemment que je parle anglais. Vous vous souvenez où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

— En Roumanie, me risquai-je bien que je commençais à comprendre que nous étions en Angleterre.

— Vous avez été amené à Sainte Mangouste hier soir, rétorqua-t-elle alors que Geoffroy s'éveillait et s'approchait du lit.

— Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Mieux, répondis-je. Mais... dis-moi qu'il est autorisé à être là, murmurai-je ensuite. Dis-le-moi.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda à l'infirmière de sortir. Cette dernière acquiesça et dit qu'elle reviendrait quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin. Geoffroy me fit ensuite un signe de tête négatif puis souffla :

— Il est arrivé en plein milieu de la nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a fait.

Je hochai la tête et me rapprochai de lui, ayant soudain peur que des Aurors ne viennent le chercher pour le ramener à Azkaban. J'embrassai ses joues et soupirai, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur mes parents.

— Oh, tu es réveillé. Nous ne restons pas, les heures de visites n'étant pas encore ouvertes. Nous voulions juste te voir.

Elle vint me prendre la main, la serrant alors que Papa posait la sienne sur ma hanche.

— Nous repasserons toute à l'heure. Les infirmières sont déjà gentilles de nous avoir laissé te voir quelques minutes.

Lucius sembla se réveiller parce qu'il s'agita quelque peu à mes côtés et frotta son pied contre le mien.

— Je... je vais mieux, les rassurai-je tout en caressant les cheveux de Lucius.

— Tant mieux mon chéri. Nous repassons dans une heure, d'accord ?

— Je ne pensais pas que le Ministère l'autoriserait à venir avec toi, fit Papa en indiquant Lucius du menton.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, avouai-je. Et j'ai peur de ce que cela va engendrer. Il est arrivé pendant la nuit, par je ne sais quel moyen.

Je posai la tête sur l'oreiller, ressentant une petite douleur et soufflai ensuite :

— Dites à l'infirmière que je vais me rendormir un peu.

— Très bien, me dit ma mère, visiblement inquiète, avant de sortir en entrainant papa avec elle.

Je soupirai ensuite puis fermai les yeux :

— Si tu es de nouveau envoyé en prison, je t'en sors pour t'étriper de mes mains.

— Hm, moi d'abord, pour m'avoir inquiété à ce point. Stupide Gryffondor.

Je le serrai plus fortement dans mes bras, ressentant de l'inquiétude quant à comment allaient se dérouler les choses à présent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand je me réveillai, certainement quelques heures plus tard, Lucius était toujours près de moi et j'en étais heureux. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Carlos debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu, Geoffroy assis sur un fauteuil, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier et... Ron, Hermione, Harry et Maman.

— Salut tout le monde, soufflai-je en me redressant.

Lucius m'aida à positionner mon oreiller et je souris avant d'embrasser sa main que je portais à ma bouche.

— Bonjour mon chéri, me dit ma mère alors que les autres me saluaient également. Bien dormi ?

— Mouais.

Et j'étais certain que c'était parce que Lucius était près de moi, même si je ne le dirais jamais, même sous la torture.

— Je dors depuis longtemps ? demandai-je en écartant mon visage de Lucius qui semblait vouloir m'embrasser.

Je devais puer de la gueule à dix kilomètres. Hors de question qu'il m'embrasse.

— Quelques heures, répondit Geoffroy tandis que Lucius claquait sa langue contre son palais.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me pinçai les lèvres, et je pus l'entendre grogner contre moi. Je me reculai alors et soufflai, d'une petite voix :

— J'ai mauvaise haleine, n'insiste pas.

— Amusant, parce que si je me souviens bien, quand les situations étaient inversées, tu as insisté, rétorqua-t-il. Tu t'es même vexé.

Ah oui, en effet. Je soupirai donc et m'avançai pour coller de nouveau nos bouches ensembles. Sa langue ne tarda pas à rejoindre la mienne et je me tendis une seconde, me laissant ensuite aller dans le baiser. J'entendis un rire, suivit d'un autre et une fois en manque d'air, je me reculai et vis que c'était Ron et Harry qui riaient comme deux idiots. Maman me sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir au bout du lit, prenant place à côté des jambes de Lucius.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que l'apnée soit conseillée pour l'instant, dit-elle avec un sourire alors que Ron et Harry riaient plus fort encore.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et tirai la langue comme un gosse avant de me réinstaller, Lucius prenant ma main. L'infirmière, sachant par je ne savais quel moyen que j'étais réveillé, entra et dit :

— Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous soyez seul dans votre lit, monsieur Weasley. Le médecin arrive dans quelques secondes.

Ne voulant pas que Lucius ait des problèmes, je le regardai et lui souris, l'embrassant chastement, puis soufflai :

— Prends un siège et reste près de moi, okay ?

— Je ne vais nulle part, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Il se releva et enfila ses chaussures puis attrapa le siège dans le coin du mur et le rapprocha du lit. Il y prit place et posa sa main sur mon bras qu'il caressa de son pouce. Nos regards se lièrent et ce fut le médicomage qui entra qui me fit revenir au présent. Je rougis en comprenant que j'étais resté comme ça un moment et Hermione demanda si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose. Son ventre des plus proéminents me fit sourire et je dis, pour blaguer :

— Tu sais encore marcher avec ce truc énorme ?

Elle me jeta un regard sombre et répliqua, légèrement acerbe :

— Oui Charlie, merci !

— Je voulais pas être méchant, soufflai-je. Mais... n'as-tu pas mal ?

— Non ça va, c'est juste gênant et je suis impatiente qu'il ou elle décide enfin de pointer le bout de son nez.

Le médicomage sourit puis dit :

— Je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez, monsieur Weasley ?

— J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de Dragons m'est passé dessus, j'ai mal la tête aussi, répondis-je. Et non merci, je ne veux rien, ajoutai-je pour Hermione.

— Je vois. Les examens que nous vous avons fait passer n'ont pas pu nous éclairer davantage sur vos désagréments.

— Comment ça, pas pu vous éclairer davantage ? intervint Lucius en resserrant quelque peu sa prise sur mon bras.

— Je... je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour avoir fait autant de fièvre, non ? répliquai-je en posant ma main sur celle de Lucius.

— Oui, c'est certain. Mais nous ne savons pas quoi, répliqua-t-il d'un air embêté.

— Vous ne savez pas ? rétorqua Lucius. C'est à ça que vous êtes payé ?

Le médicomage sembla mal prendre cette remarque, et je dis rapidement, afin que les choses ne s'enveniment pas :

— Vous n'avez sûrement pas fait tous les tests.

— Malheureusement si. Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas.

— Non, c'est certain ! claqua Lucius. Il n'a pas eu de fièvre ni n'a convulsé pendant dix minutes, il ne s'est pas non plus évanoui deux fois. On a tous rêvé, clairement.

— Vous devez comprendre Monsieur, que la médecine a ses limites. Rien n'indique une infection ou une raison à tous ces symptômes. La fièvre est tombée d'elle même. Nous sommes dans une impasse.

— Magnifique, grommela Lucius avec un regard noir. Vraiment très utile.

— Ne vous en déplaise Monsieur... ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Le médicomage n'attendit pas et sortit, et l'infirmière me tendit une potion.

— C'est pour quoi ? questionnai-je ne voulant pas me rendormir.

— Une potion antidouleur. Pour votre tête notamment.

Je la pris puis la bus. Papa entra à ce moment-là avec les jumeaux accompagnés de Victoire qui, une fois posée au sol, courut vers Ron.

— Salut, grimaçai-je face au goût de la potion.

— Bonjour Charlie, me dirent-ils en cœur, Papa venant à mes côtés et embrassant mon front après que l'infirmière soit repartie.

J'allais le saluer, mais la porte s'ouvrit et je vis le Ministre lui-même, accompagné de deux Aurors. J'agrippai rapidement Lucius, et Papa se plaça à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Le Ministre observa la chambre et son regard se fixa sur Lucius avant qu'il ne déclare :

— Bonjour. J'ai été informé de la présence de monsieur Malfoy sur le territoire anglais, sans qu'aucune autorisation allant dans ce sens ne lui ait été fournie. Et je suis navré de constater que mes informations se révèlent exactes.

Je me tendis et répondis :

— Oui. J'ai été emmené d'urgence ici, et... il m'a rejoint, inquiet. Je suis désolé.

— Comment et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il à Lucius.

Il se pinça les lèvres avant de souffler :

— Je voulais être certain que Charlie n'était pas... enfin, qu'il était toujours vivant. Et j'ai volé un Portoloin à Geoffroy.

— S'il vous plait, soufflai-je. Si je n'avais pas été admis fiévreux et en train de convulser, je suis certain qu'il n'aurait jamais agi ainsi.

Lucius me jeta un regard amusé et se pinça les lèvres une nouvelle fois, probablement pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise.

— Hm, fit le Ministre après avoir échangé un regard avec les Aurors. Vous êtes cependant bien conscient que cela ne peut rester impuni.

Je sentis Lucius se tendre à mes côtés et sa prise sur mon bras se resserra une fois de plus légèrement.

— Lucius s'est tenu de manière exemplaire, fit Geoffroy. Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça.

Le Ministre hésita quelques secondes puis répondit :

— En effet, cela serait probablement un peu trop sévère. Cependant, monsieur Malfoy a à présent un blâme, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut accéder à une remise de peine. Celle-ci ne se terminera donc que dans six ans.

— C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je mi choqué, mi en colère.

— Cela ne vous convient pas ? répliqua le Ministre en plissant les yeux. Il a quitté le camp sans aucune autorisation, pour se rendre en Angleterre qui plus est. J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'a pas fait un détour avant de se rendre ici. Je pense au contraire que je me montre clément, mais je peux toujours revoir mon jugement, si vous préférez.

— Non non, non, c'est bon. Merci, ajoutai-je.

J'avais en réalité envie de lui éclater le visage contre mon lit en métal.

— Bien. Étant donné les circonstances, monsieur Malfoy peut rester ici le temps que vous serez hospitalisé. Mais il devra toujours rester avec vous ou monsieur Zidar. Si j'apprends qu'il a quitté l'hôpital ou la chambre sans être accompagné, je ne me montrerai pas aussi clément.

— Merci, fis-je en caressant la main de Lucius. Et il restera à mes côtés.

J'étais rassuré, même si j'avais toujours envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Je souris néanmoins, d'un sourire hypocrite. Il fit un signe de tête puis ressortit avec les Aurors qui refermèrent la porte. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais en train de raconter comment j'en étais arrivé là. Elle alla s'installer près de Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de placer la main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

— Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, même si cette vue ne me donne pas envie.

— Tant mieux en même temps, répliqua Ron, cela aurait été compliqué.

— Hm, fit Lucius avec un sourire. Et tant mieux en effet, tu aurais probablement fini par me quitter.

— Pourquoi ? ris-je en imaginant Lucius porter un enfant.

— Parce que je deviens... surprotecteur ? Si Narcissa avait pu, je pense qu'elle m'aurait quitté au bout de cinq mois. Et je pense qu'elle a sérieusement envisagé de me tuer, même si elle ne l'a jamais avoué.

Je fus surpris, comme tous les autres.

— Je... ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça. Je remercie le ciel d'être un homme, avouai-je.

— Je suis possessif Charlie, et elle portait mon enfant. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas vadrouiller comme elle le voulait ou se mettre en danger inutilement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu appelles vadrouiller ?

— Et bien... les trois premiers mois, elle pouvait encore sortir comme elle le souhaitait, accompagnée évidemment. Et ensuite, elle est restée à la maison jusqu'à la naissance de Draco. Et elle devait me prévenir si elle décidait de sortir dans le jardin, et ne pas descendre les escaliers seule. Des petites choses de ce genre là.

J'entendis Hermione marmonner et je me tournai vers elle, voyant Ron regarder Lucius avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir convaincre Hermione de faire ça, soupira Ron.

— Je n'ai pas essayé de la convaincre, rétorqua Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

— Choix ou pas, elle aurait dû t'envoyer balader, affirmai-je.

— Elle l'a fait, plusieurs fois. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais prendre non pour une réponse acceptable.

Je vis Hermione secouer la tête et Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

— Je vais y aller, je reviendrais plus tard avec Draco.

Il quitta la chambre et peu après Bill arriva avec Fleur. Victoire leur sauta dans les bras, et je souris. Cette vision là était tout autre.

**POV Lucius**

Je jetai un regard à Charlie assis à mes côtés sur le canapé du salon et retins un soupir. Nous étions revenus de Sainte Mangouste une semaine plus tôt. Nous y étions restés deux jours supplémentaires au cours desquels les médicomages avaient vérifié son état mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus. Geoffroy avait donné à Charlie une semaine de congé forcée et ce dernier avait commencé à sérieusement tourner en rond au bout de seulement deux jours, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était plus en forme que jamais.

Ce dont je doutais sérieusement.

En effet, à notre retour de l'hôpital, je lui avais fait l'amour, le plus doucement possible, et même si tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé, il avait ensuite eu une montée de fièvre inquiétante qui avait durée quelques minutes, puis qui était repartie aussitôt.

Il finit sa tasse de chocolat et je me pinçai les lèvres pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Il allait reprendre le travail dans moins d'une heure et je voulais lui demander quelque chose, même si je craignais quelque peu de le mettre en colère. Je fis un signe de tête à Hulrick qui était là, lui demandant discrètement de quitter la pièce. Il m'adressa un léger sourire et sortit, nous laissant seuls Charlie et moi.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier et posai la main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention.

— Je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire, dis-je doucement.

— A quel propos ?

— A propos des Dragons, et d'Émeraude.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

— Ça change que j'aimerais être au courant, pour une fois, si tu décides de remettre ta vie en danger ou d'aller voler sur le dos de ton stupide Dragon.

Je grimaçai et me mordis la lèvre en fermant les yeux une seconde. Ce n'était absolument pas l'approche que j'avais prévue d'employer, pourtant.

— Je fais encore ce que je veux, claqua-t-il. C'est mon métier, ma passion. Et ce n'est pas la faute des Dragons et encore moins d'Émeraude si j'ai fait une stupide fièvre suite à notre vol.

— Très bien, soupirai-je. Tu as raison, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je me détournai de lui et retirai ma main de sa cuisse, préférant reprendre ma tasse de thé. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà eue cette conversation avec lui. Il allait de toute façon faire comme il lui plaisait, sans prendre la peine de m'informer de quoi que ce soit, comme d'habitude.

— Bien !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Je me levai à mon tour et partis en cuisine pour laver nos tasses. Ceci fait, je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail et regardai à l'extérieur, perdu dans mes pensées. J'allais finir par le perdre. Soit il allait mourir, soit il n'arriverait plus à gérer mes inquiétudes, ou je n'arriverais plus à supporter son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. D'accord, il n'était pas habitué à devoir rendre des comptes, mais c'était sa vie par Salazar, et s'il décidait de la partager avec moi, il ne pouvait pas juste prendre toutes les décisions tout seul.

Je devais me tenir ici bien gentiment et ne pas faire de bêtises pour ne pas aller à Azkaban mais lui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment qu'il pouvait, il était Charlie Weasley et je n'étais qu'un ancien Mangemort qui ne comprenait rien à sa passion et à son métier.

J'avais essayé pourtant. Et je comprenais que les Dragons soient importants pour lui, ils le devenaient également pour moi, mais pas au point que je mette ma vie en danger consciemment. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de Carlos.

— Quoi ? soufflai-je au bout d'un moment alors qu'il continuait de me fixer.

— Je suis embêté. Je dois me rendre en ville mais je dois aussi préparer le dîner. Pourrais-tu t'en charger, entièrement ? Enfin... ce n'est pas vraiment que tu aies le choix en fait.

— Magnifique. Et je fais ça comment, exactement ?

Il ne manquait plus que cela pour rendre ma journée parfaite, vraiment.

— Je... Dois-je vraiment répondre ? demanda-t-il pressé.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que tu dois répondre. J'ai une tête à savoir quoi faire de tous ces trucs pour que ça devienne quelque chose de potable ?

— Oh Dios Mio ! Bon, tu fais les légumes et les cuits à l'eau, avant de les saisir dans la poêle. Ensuite, tu cuis la viande au four, le rôti. Et tu prépares les pommes de terre. Ça ira ?

— Ça veut dire quoi, je les prépare ? Et je les cuits combien de temps ? Et saisir les légumes ?

Je ne comprenais rien à tout son charabia et cela commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

— Lucius, regarde dans les livres de cuisine. Je dois filer, bonne chance, fit-il en me laissant là.

Je le regardai partir, hésitant entre le poursuivre pour l'étrangler ou tout simplement vaquer à mes occupations habituelles et faire des toasts pour ce soir. Je posai mes coudes sur le plan de travail et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas une bonne journée.

Je soupirai et me redressai, cherchant un livre de cuisine des yeux. Je n'en vis bien sûr aucun, même après avoir fouillé cette stupide cuisine, et partis donc en direction de la bibliothèque. S'il n'y avait rien là-bas, j'allais me débrouiller avec ce que je savais mais j'étais certain que ce serait loin d'être suffisant. Je trouvai deux livres qui semblaient contenir ce dont j'allais avoir besoin et les pris avec moi, retournant ensuite en cuisine.

Arrivé là-bas, j'attrapai un morceau de parchemin et une plume et notai ce que Carlos m'avait dit, ou du moins ce dont je me souvenais. Cuir les légumes à l'eau. Hm, évidemment, il ne m'avait pas dit combien de temps. Il avait ensuite parlé de les saisir et de mettre la viande au four. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser pendant combien de temps, ni à quelle température.

Et préparer les pommes de terre. Cela signifiait les éplucher, et ensuite ? Qu'étais-je censé en faire ? Probablement les cuire également.

— Je viens te dire que je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute, entendis-je souffler Charlie.

Il me prit dans ses bras rapidement et m'embrassa avant de quitter la cuisine tout aussi vite. Je lui lançai un regard sombre, ou plutôt à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, et pestai contre lui. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester une minute supplémentaire pour m'aider avec ces cochonneries.

Je soupirai puis levai les yeux avant d'éplucher les légumes mis de côté par Carlos la veille. Je regardais l'assortiment de carottes, navets et autres légumes verts d'un côté et les pommes de terre de l'autre. Dans son explication, ils les avaient séparés, mais c'était tous des légumes n'est-ce pas ?

Je mis donc le tout dans une marmite que je remplis ensuite d'eau avant de la mettre sur le feu. Je mis ce dernier au maximum puis refermai la marmite. Je récupérai après cela la viande et cherchai dans les livres pour connaître les modalités de cuisson mais je ne trouvai rien d'utile alors je la mis juste dans un plat comme j'avais vu Carlos le faire. Je décidai de ne pas mettre la température trop forte afin d'être certain que ça ne brûle pas et la montai donc à 40 degrés.

Alors que je commençais à me dire que ce n'était pas si difficile que cela, finalement, la marmite fit un bruit étrange quelques secondes avant que l'eau ne déborde abondamment. Je coupai le feu et retirai ensuite le couvercle de la marmite, me brûlant au passage. Je le jetai par terre et allai immédiatement me passer la main sous l'eau froide. Ma peau était rouge mais cela ne brûlait déjà plus autant.

Je retournai à la marmite et fis ce que j'avais vu Carlos faire de nombreuses fois, c'est à dire planter un couteau dans les légumes. Ce qui s'avéra beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Je jetai un œil aux livre de cuisine mais ce n'était que du charabia alors je les refermai et les poussai plus loin. La marmite avait débordé, j'avais donc dû laisser les légumes trop longtemps.

Je pris une poêle et les versai dedans après les avoir égouttés. Je la plaçai sur le feu que je mis cette fois sur la flamme moyenne, puis pris les livres pour les ramener à la bibliothèque.

Cela me prit une petite dizaine de minutes et j'en profitai ensuite pour passer à l'étage me changer. Je retirai mon pantalon de cuir dont j'avais eu besoin le matin même pour aller dans la réserve contre un pantalon plus confortable. J'enfilai également un des t-shirts en lin que Charlie m'avait acheté et me décidai finalement à redescendre. J'étais censé être de ménage cet après-midi, mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Et je ne savais pas combien de temps cuisiner allait me prendre. Je sentis une odeur étrange en arrivant dans la cuisine et ouvrit immédiatement le four, pensant avoir sûrement mis une température trop élevée. Le rôti était pourtant exactement comme avant et ne semblait pas avoir brûlé. J'observai alors les légumes et eu une moue dubitative en coupant le feu. Je pris une spatule et constatai rapidement que si le dessus des légumes était encore intact, le dessous était tout simplement brûlé. Plus que cela même, probablement. J'avais pourtant mis sur la flamme moyenne cette fois-ci.

Je me passai les mains sur les yeux et décidai d'abandonner. Carlos saurait probablement se débrouiller avec une fois qu'il serait revenu. Je partis donc m'occuper du ménage de la salle à manger, du salon et allai ensuite vérifier ce dont on manquait à l'infirmerie. Cela me prit un peu plus de deux heures et en retournant à la cuisine, je croisai Carlos dans le couloir, qui revenait visiblement tout juste de ses achats.

— Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suppose que c'est rattrapable, fis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je lui pris l'un de ses sacs et nous rejoignîmes la cuisine ensemble. J'ouvris la porte et allai déposer ce que j'avais dans les mains sur le plan de travail puis me tournai vers Carlos après l'avoir entendu faire un bruit étrange.

— Par Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ?

— Ce que tu m'as dis, répliquai-je immédiatement en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Le rôti dans le four et les légumes cuit à l'eau puis dans la poêle.

Il s'étrangla et dit :

— Oui, les légumes cuits à l'eau, puis saisi à la poêle, pas à peine cuit dans l'eau et brulé à la poêle. Et le rôti ? Tu en as fait quoi ?!

— Dans le four, rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il ne pouvait rien dire du rôti, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas brûlé. Il alla y jeter un œil et explosa de rire.

— Ah oui, dans le four. Mais sache qu'à ce rythme, on ne mange pas avant plusieurs heures. Et encore... rappelle-moi de te former à la cuisine !

— Si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même chose ! Tu n'avais qu'à te débrouiller tout seul. Et je ne veux pas être formé à la cuisine, j'en ai marre de jouer l'elfe de maison !

Je sortis de la pièce, rageur et quittai le bâtiment, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. A quoi s'attendait-il, de toute façon ?

J'allai à la barrière et m'éloignai quelque peu du portail afin que Geoffroy ne me voie pas trainer là. Il n'aimait toujours pas que j'aille me coller contre la barrière, Merlin savait pourquoi.

Je m'assis au sol et observai le ciel quelques instants, pensant à la venue prochaine de Draco. Et dire que je devais faire six ans supplémentaires ici, en tant que "prisonnier". Au début, la punition infligée par le Ministre ne m'avait pas dérangée plus que cela, n'ayant de toute façon pas prévu de quitter le camp tant que Charlie y restait, mais j'avais ensuite réalisé que je serai alors toujours aussi limité quant aux visites et lettres de Draco.

Quand nous pouvions nous voir tous les jours, nous nous adressions à peine la parole et passions encore moins de temps ensemble. Mais à présent, c'était juste dur de ne pouvoir le voir qu'une fois par mois. Je me grattai distraitement la nuque et tournai la tête en entendant du bruit venir de ma droite. Je vis Moliva, Charlie et Geoffroy sortir de la réserve et les observai retourner au bâtiment principale. Je plissai les yeux en réalisant que Geoffroy n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et me relevai afin de les rattraper, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je les retrouvai dans la salle à manger et allai directement voir Charlie.

— Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je.

Je remarquai à peine que tous les chasseurs étaient présents dans la pièce et essayai de capter le regard de Charlie.

— Oui, je vais très bien ! Arrêtez de me poser cette putain de question à la fin !

Je me figeai puis reculai et allai me faire une tasse de thé.

C'était bon, j'en avais juste assez.

Je n'allais plus m'inquiéter pour lui, ni même m'intéresser à lui. Pour ce que cela m'apportait, de toute façon. Une fois ma tasse préparée, je retournai dans la salle à manger et m'installai en bout de table, plongeant ensuite mon nez dans ma tasse alors que Geoffroy demandait à Carlos ce qu'il avait préparé.

— Eh bien... je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est Lucius qui s'en est chargé.

— Ah oui ? fit Geoffroy en me lançant un regard dubitatif.

Sachant déjà qu'ils allaient tous se moquer de moi joyeusement et étant de trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter cela, je finis mon thé puis partis dans la cuisine. Je pris le pain et le beurre et retournai les déposer sur la table avant de dire, agacé :

— Bon appétit.

Je partis ensuite sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et sortis pour aller de nouveau prendre l'air. Je retournai m'asseoir contre la barrière au même endroit que j'étais quelques minutes plus tôt, et fermai les yeux.

J'en avais marre de Charlie et de sa mauvaise humeur constante, et j'en avais assez de ces gardiens et de leurs stupides règles et leurs stupides plannings.

Bon très bien, cette humeur provenait majoritairement du fait que Charlie s'était encore montré plus que désagréable envers moi. Deux fois en une journée, c'était tout simplement trop. Et je m'en voulais de prendre son avis, ses paroles et ses gestes autant à cœur. J'avais la désagréable impression de me retrouver de nouveau près de trois ans plus tôt, en train de pleurer dans cette stupide forêt parce que Charlie était juste trop stupide pour comprendre à quel point je tenais à lui.

Et je devenais méchant, et mesquin. Après tout, j'avais été trop stupide moi aussi pour comprendre.

Et pathétique aussi.

Par Merlin, je l'étais encore.

Je me crispai en sentant une présence à mes côtés mais n'ouvris pas les yeux ni ne parlai. Si c'était Charlie, je n'allais pas m'aplatir encore une fois devant lui aussi facilement, et si ce n'était pas lui, ils pouvaient juste aller au diable.

— Je ne vais pas m'excuser, ça ne retirerait pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Tu as raison, tu vas recommencer dans quelques heures de toute façon, alors ne prend pas cette peine. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, ni une putain de femme et encore moins quelqu'un a qui tu peux donner des ordres, comme ton ex femme. Certes, j'aurais dû te parler de mon idée de voler, mais... pour moi, c'était logique.

— Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ta logique dans ce cas. Ou d'avoir stupidement pensé que tu me parlerais d'une chose pareille.

— Je te parlais d'Émeraude, arrêtez de faire comme si j'avais tout gardé pour moi. Tu dois juste comprendre que je ne pense pas à tout te dire, avant, je ne disais jamais rien.

— Je me fiche que tu ne me dises pas tout, mais ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas pensé que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais besoin de savoir. Et Geoffroy le savait, alors tu as bien dû lui en parler, à lui.

— Oui, dans mes rapports et il semblait ne pas aimer cette idée Alors, pourquoi t'en parler ?

— Pour rien, tu as raison.

Je ne voyais de toute façon pas l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation. Il avait son avis, j'avais le mien. Et même si on trouvait un compromis, il recommencerait dans quelques jours ou quelques mois sans tenir compte de ce que je pouvais penser ou vouloir.

— Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à ton pincement de lèvres et tes épaules tendues.

Il se colla à moi, et murmura ensuite :

— Je n'aime pas te rendre comme ça, ça me fait culpabiliser, et après, je suis encore plus en colère.

— Je vais bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire, quoique totalement hypocrite. C'est bon ? La culpabilité et la colère sont parties ?

Je savais que j'étais mesquin mais j'en avais tout simplement assez de toujours prendre ses sentiments en considération, ayant l'impression que cela n'allait que dans un sens. Je savais qu'il était lunatique et qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir mauvais caractère, mais j'en avais marre de le pardonner aussi facilement, juste parce que je l'aimais. C'était trop facile.

— Tu veux que je te laisse ? Parce que là, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, le corps en entier.

Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai vers lui, l'observant attentivement quelques secondes avant de soupirer :

— Je pense que tu as dit ça pour me décrisper. Parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on se dispute et que tu voulais que je pense à autre chose. En fait, j'espère vraiment que c'est pour ça, parce que sinon, on va avoir un problème.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse ? Partout ? souffla-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je me relevai et secouai la tête, vexé.

— Me parler, ah ça non, mais m'embrasser ça va mieux n'est-ce pas ? Et oui Charlie, j'adore t'embrasser et que tu m'embrasses, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Alors oui, tu me trouves probablement fatiguant parce que je veux parler avec toi de choses sérieuses, comme ta vie par exemple. Et le fait que j'aie horreur que tu la mettes en danger comme tu le fais. Et je comprends, tu n'aimes pas parler de tous ces trucs ennuyeux, mais parfois, moi j'ai besoin de parler de ça. Et j'ai besoin d'en parler avec toi.

— D'accord, murmura-t-il. Mais pas ici. Allons dans la chambre. Autant être à l'aise.

— Et tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus pour me faire taire ? demandai-je d'une voix plus douce.

Après tout, s'il acceptait vraiment de m'écouter et de parler avec moi, je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'énerver. Et j'étais également soulagé qu'il n'ait pas juste décidé de partir en me plantant là.

— Après, je ne te garantis rien.

Je souris légèrement et l'aidai à se relever avant de l'embrasser chastement, déposant ensuite un baiser dans son cou.

— J'espère bien, chuchotai-je à son oreille avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne pour le tirer à ma suite.

**POV Charlie**

J'étais inquiet.

Les Dragons de la réserve étaient bizarres depuis quelques temps, presque deux mois à vrai dire et Geoffroy avait appris par courrier que chez les autres, c'était pareil. Cela devait sûrement venir des étoiles ou autre chose en rapport. Alors nous faisions encore plus attention et j'avais cessé de me rapprocher d'Émeraude, à mon grand déplaisir et le sien.

Il ne cessait de me tourner autour. Et ça en devenait agaçant, dans le sens où je commençais à croire que j'étais la cause de tout ce cirque. Avais-je agi d'une manière qui avait déréglé les Dragons ? Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi il avait été interdit de les dresser. Je secouai la tête et entendis Draco rire. C'était son jour de visite, Lucius était donc rayonnant et souriant.

Je l'aimais.

Et je le lui montrais chaque soir, plusieurs fois. Enfin, pas cette nuit, car il m'avait limite menacé de m'envoyer dormir au salon. Soi-disant que j'étais infatigable et épuisant. Il était juste trop vieux alors que j'étais dans la fleur de l'âge. Je finis mon chocolat et ayant faim, je me décidai à me faire un sandwich. J'avais aussi envie de bouger, me dépenser, mais j'avais fait les rondes du matin et j'étais désormais en repos. Je retournai au salon une fois mon encas préparé et mangeai tout en regardant les deux Malfoy discuter entre eux. Je vis soudain la marque que j'avais laissée deux jours avant dans le bas du cou de Lucius et mon sexe se dressa. Je croisai les jambes, puisque portant mon cuir, ce genre de choses était plutôt visible.

Lucius dut cependant remarquer mon mouvement car il me regarda étrangement pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête légèrement, se ré-intéressant ensuite à ce que son fils lui disait. Je le laissai tranquille et me décidai à aller voler un peu. Une fois au-dessus de la forêt, je fonçai aussi vite que je le pouvais, montant, bifurquant et piquant vers le sol. Je ressentis de l'excitation et souris comme un idiot, les cheveux dans le vent, le froid frappant mes joues et mes yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes. Je volai quelques heures puis retournai au camp afin de pouvoir saluer Draco avant son départ. Quand j'atterris, je fus accueilli par Lucius et son fils, semble-t-il inquiets. Je fronçai les sourcils et les rejoignis avant de demander :

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

— Hormis ton absence, tu veux dire ? rétorqua Lucius.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je suis parti quoi, deux heures ? Je suis assez grand pour rester dehors, tu sais ? Tentai-je de plaisanter.

— Tu te moques de moi ? Ça fait presque six heures qu'on s'est vu maintenant ! Geoffroy, Hulrick, Johanna et Carlos sont en train de te chercher dans la réserve depuis près de deux heures !

— Oh !

Je regardai la réserve et décidai d'y envoyer un Patronus. Quand ce fut fait, voyant partir mon aigle à toutes ailes, je souris piteusement et dis :

— Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure, désolé. Mais je vais bien, je ne faisais que voler. Et je n'étais pas dans la réserve.

— Alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, laisse une note qui dit où on doit chercher ton...

Lucius s'interrompit et inspira profondément puis il se pinça les lèvres avant de me sourire doucement :

— Si tu pouvais juste dire où tu vas, au cas où, ce serait grandement apprécié.

— Je le ferai, soufflai-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras.

Je regardai Draco et vis qu'il me lançait un regard noir. Je haussai les épaules et les entrainai dans le bâtiment. Nous allâmes dans la salle à manger et le silence s'installa. Je me sentais mal, m'étant promis de ne plus inquiéter Lucius. Et là, j'avais juste disparu pendant six heures, si je les croyais. Le plus inquiétant était que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, ni sentis de fatigue à voler autant.

— Tu t'es bien amusé ? me demanda finalement Lucius au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

— J'ai volé. On ne peut pas dire que c'est amusant, mais ça m'a fait du bien, j'avais envie de bouger.

— D'accord.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se contenta de se pincer les lèvres à la place.

— Quoi ? Dis, sinon, tu vas encore tout garder pour toi et me faire une crise dans quelques jours.

— J'allais te demander si ça allait, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier la question, alors oublie.

Draco me lança un autre regard sombre avant de sourire à son père doucement.

— Je vais bien, très bien même. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Ça fait quand même plusieurs jours que tu n'arrives plus... à suivre.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et répliqua :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis plus, Charlie, c'est toi qui as changé de rythme. Tu me fais vraiment penser à...

Il me regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes puis eut un rire bref et secoua la tête.

— A quoi ? l'interrogeai-je. Je suis normal, jeune et en bonne santé, tu deviens juste vieux pour ces choses là.

Voir sa tête à mes paroles me fit rire, comme Draco. Sauf que ce dernier cessa rapidement alors que moi, je ne pouvais juste pas. Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris puis Lucius me fixa, posant ensuite sa main sur mon front. Je reculai, mais vu son visage contrarié, je me touchai le front et remarquai qu'une fois de plus, j'étais chaud. Je l'avais constaté plusieurs fois depuis mon retour de Sainte-Mangouste, mais me sentant bien, même mieux que bien, je n'en avais pas parlé à Lucius ou aux autres. J'avais d'ailleurs été heureux quand le Ministère avait refusé ma demande pour que Lucius puisse rentrer au pays afin de rendre visite à Hermione et son fils, ainsi qu'à mon petit frère, ayant eu secrètement peur de refiler un truc au bébé.

— Au risque de déclencher ta colère, est-ce que tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Tu es encore chaud, et tu te comportes vraiment comme... Étrangement.

— Je vais bien, le rassurai-je. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais c'est juste un peu de température. Rien de grave et je ne me sens parfaitement bien.

Les autres arrivèrent.

— Bon sang Charlie ! s'écria Geoffroy. Où étais-tu ?

— Je volais, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Et je n'étais même pas dans la réserve.

— Sauf que tu ne pars habituellement pas aussi longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

— Comment ça "en ce moment" ?

— Je te pose la question. Tu te comportes étrangement et tu as de plus en plus de sautes d'humeurs.

— Ah non, intervint Lucius, s'il te plait, n'appelle pas ça comme ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils et dis, un brin en colère :

— Le fait de voler ne fait pas de moi un putain de lunatique. Et être en bonne santé non plus. Vous commencez à me faire royalement chier.

— Charlie, dit doucement Lucius, tu riais comme un fou il y a deux minutes et maintenant tu t'énerves.

— Ouais, parce que vous recommencez. Depuis que j'ai fait cette foutue fièvre, vous êtes tous derrière moi, à vérifier le moindre de mes gestes. Bientôt, pendant qu'on baise, ils vont m'observer pour voir si je vais bien.

— D'accord, souffla le blond. On est tous désolé pour ça.

— C'est seulement parce qu'on s'inquiète Charlie, intervint Johanna. Avoue que ce n'est pas ton genre de disparaître aussi longtemps sans rien dire. Et nous sommes habitués à ce que tu sois lunatique, nous le sommes aussi, mais là... c'est pire que d'habitude, c'est tout.

— C'est d'votre faute. Laissez-moi un peu respirer.

Je me levai et décidai de monter dans la chambre, là au moins, personne ne me ferait chier !

* * *

><p><strong>Nous espérons que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu.<br>C'est à vous de choisir si vous vous voulez lire la suite maintenant.  
>Si vous envoyez une alerte ou une mise en favoris, faites-nous le plaisir de faire suivre par un avis. <strong>

**Abby and Jes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Abby and Jes

**Titre** : Bairim

**Couple** : Lucius/Charlie

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient, entre autres, à JKR*. Geoffroy, Joaquim, Moliva, Johanna, Sven, Carlos, Hulrick, Isaac et Abigail sont des personnages inventés par nous. Pas de panique, ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires.

**Distribution** : Abby s'est glissée dans la peau de Lucius, et Jes dans celle de Charlie.

**Statut** : Finie à l'écriture.

**Bêta correctrice** : Westyversionfrench

**Résumé** : La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Charlie, encore moins depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été assigné sous sa garde. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée. Et elle allait changer, irrémédiablement. Tout comme celle de Lucius.

**Périodicité de publication** : Un chapitre tous les quinze jours, si on arrive à garder le rythme avec nos cours respectifs -)

* * *

><p><strong>Note commune des auteurs<strong> : Bonsoir bonsoir. Eh beh, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on a eu des reviews. Nous n'en espérions franchement pas autant même si ça fait plaisir. Pour les accusations de chantage... on n'a franchement pas grand-chose à en dire tellement c'est ridicule à part que ça n'en est pas. Ce n'était même pas une menace, on voulait juste vous mettre au courant. Donc voilà, si nous avons assez de reviews pour nous motiver à poster, nous posterons le plus régulièrement possible (après lecture, relecture, correction, envoie à la bêta et recorrection) et dans le cas contraire, on prendra une heure ou deux un week-end et nous posterons les chapitres qu'il nous reste sans nouvelle correction (à part celle de la bêta, si elle est motivée). Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la suite, nous espérons juste que nous pourrons continuer de vous la donner avec le plus de qualité possible. Encore merci à ceux qui nous ont reviewés, et surtout bonne lecture *sourire*! Ps : Jes veut que je précise qu'à l'écriture (surtout en ce temps là, elle s'est amélioré depuis), elle faisait beaucoup de fautes. En effet, nous avons parfois écrit à des heures très tardives en nous disant qu'on corrigerait les fautes plus tard... Juste pour que vous puissiez agir en toutes connaissances de cause (et oui, on fait ce qu'on peut pour éviter un procès au Magenmagot hein :p)

**Merci à **dobbymcl, Meringue, paulin54, Djianara, Bea, Imaniis, holybleu, honey1607, elandra, yamashita6, lilywen,  
><strong>pour leur review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

**Bairim**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Charlie**

Ça faisait un moment que je lisais cette nullité, hésitant à descendre puisque ayant faim, mais je ne souhaitais pas me disputer à nouveau. La nuit était tombée et je jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, heureux de pouvoir regarder dehors. J'entendis soudain du bruit et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Lucius, sa taille entourée d'une serviette. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans un coin et s'installa au bout du lit, ne me regardant pas une seule fois.

Bien, il me faisait la gueule, tant mieux. Je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui parler. Je continuai donc ma lecture, le corps tendu malgré tout. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, posant la main sur ma cuisse et la caressant de son pouce doucement. Je frissonnai et déposai mon bouquin au sol avant d'attirer Lucius à moi pour l'embrasser.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je léchai ses lèvres et déviai vers son cou, que je mordillai. Et mon sexe réagissait déjà à ça. Merlin, que je le désirais. Il s'installa correctement sur mes cuisses et posa ses mains sur mes joues pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement. Je gémis et caressai son dos de haut en bas tout en répondant à sa bouche plus doucement. Je bougeai aussi le bassin, afin de créer une friction entre nous qui m'électrisait de plus en plus.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon ventre était noué et j'adorais ça. Sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, son odeur, son goût. Et ses lèvres... Oh bordel ! Ses lèvres étaient un délice. J'eus soudain envie de les sentir ailleurs et je souris, cessant le baiser et allant déposer une trainée le long de sa mâchoire puis soufflai à son oreille :

— Je te veux... autour de moi.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes flancs et embrassa mes lèvres une fois de plus puis lécha et mordilla ma mâchoire, mon cou, descendant ensuite le long de mon torse. Quand il arriva à mon nombril, il me jeta un regard étrange mais passa sa langue dessus puis alla, enfin, s'occuper de mon membre. Il en lécha le bout, soufflant dessus doucement avant de me prendre en bouche.

Je posai la main sur ses cheveux, et tirai un peu dessus, avant de gémir face à ses lèvres me prenant tout entier. Je gémis, et grognai tout en bougeant des hanches. Je le sentis sourire et sa main se posa sur ma hanche pour la garder immobile. Je posai ma main libre dessus et caressai ses doigts alors qu'il me suçait de la plus adorable des manières.

Je me noyai rapidement dans le plaisir et ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux si magnifiques étaient déjà braqués sur moi et je me léchai les lèvres, le sentant grogner. Une vague de plaisir déferla en moi et j'ouvris les cuisses plus largement. Ses doigts quittèrent les miennes pour aller s'enrouler autour de ma base et je me caressai le torse, voyant son regard devenir de plus en plus sombre face au désir.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant ses cheveux puis me pinçai les tétons et caressai mon ventre. Alors que Lucius allait et venait de plus en plus vite autour de mon sexe, je remarquai en me caressant que j'avais légèrement grossi. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais sentir ses dents racler contre ma hampe me fit juste gémir pitoyablement, suppliant qu'il continue. Il faufila un doigt entre mes fesses et à peine avait-il pénétré mon entrée que je me vidai dans sa bouche. Je soupirai, complètement emporté et couvert de sueur. Lucius me lécha, nettoyant chaque goutte de mon sperme et je l'attirai à moi brutalement pour l'embrasser avidement. Il se plaqua à moi et je murmurai :

— Prends-moi, maintenant, tout de suite.

— Charlie... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira-t-il en reculant après avoir posé ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement.

Je ne voulais pas « non » comme réponse. Je le voulais en moi, maintenant. J'inversai nos positions d'un coup de rein habile et m'empalai sur lui, jusqu'à la garde. Je poussai un cri de douleur et remontai, pour me laisser tomber. Le plaisir était absent, mais je savais qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Lucius eut un hoquet de surprise et inversa immédiatement nos positions. Il enserra mes poignets et se retira totalement de moi puis recula en disant :

— Mais bon sang, Charlie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

— Ça ne t'a pas plu ? demandai-je.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Baise-moi Lucius, j'ai envie de toi. Prends-moi jusqu'à me faire tomber de fatigue et que tout ce qu'à quoi je puisse penser soit ton prénom.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre puis se releva et enfila un caleçon, revenant ensuite s'allonger à mes côtés. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et souffla :

— Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Charlie, vraiment. Alors s'il te plait, non.

— Bien, fis-je déçu. Si tu te refuses à moi, que puis-je y faire ?

En effet, que pouvais-je y faire ? Ma gorge fut nouée, et ne désirant pas me disputer pour ça, je repris mon bouquin au sol et ouvris ensuite mon bras afin qu'il se colle à moi. Il le fit puis glissa son bras autour de mon torse, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou qu'il embrassa doucement.

— Je ne me refuse pas à toi Charlie, c'est juste..., souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa mes lèvres doucement puis ancra son regard dans le mien et reprit :

— Pas ce soir, et pas comme ça.

Il eut un léger sourire et leva les yeux ciel, reposant peu après ses lèvres contre les miennes.

— Dragostea mea, murmura-t-il contre elles avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et de fermer les yeux.

— C'était quoi ça, chuchotai-je ému.

Il avait certainement dû me dire quelque chose de beau.

— L'un des gardiens le sait, marmonna-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver lequel.

— Dis-moi mon amour, fis-je avant de me tendre.

Encore ce satané surnom débile ! J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien entendu mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

— Déjà fait, répondit-il en caressant mes flancs.

— Et si au lieu de me répondre vaguement, tu le faisais réellement !

Je jetai mon livre et me blottis contre lui, commençant à parcourir son torse du bout des doigts.

— Alors j'ai attiré ton attention ? souffla-t-il en m'embrassant délicatement.

— Oui, pleinement, répondis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Je me collai complètement à lui et l'entourai de mon bras, sa chaleur me procurait beaucoup de bien-être.

— Bien.

Il glissa sa jambe entre les miennes et frotta son nez contre ma joue.

— Je t'aime, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'avais été un vrai con ces derniers jours et malgré tout ça, il arrivait encore à me donner de la tendresse. Lui, Lucius Malfoy. Il avait raison, j'avais été un vrai poison pour lui, mais il l'avait aussi été pour moi. Un poison qui m'avait apporté le bonheur.

— Je t'aime aussi, dragostea mea, rit-il doucement contre mes lèvres.

Je grognai et dis :

— Si tu me réponds, je pourrais te procurer beaucoup de plaisir.

Je l'embrassai et sa langue se lia rapidement à la mienne alors je la suçai, puis relâchai ses lèvres.

— Si je te dis ce que cela veut dire, tu vas voir à quel point je suis Poufsouffle, et j'ai encore une réputation à garder, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

— Je vais harceler les autres pour le savoir alors, marmonnai-je contre sa bouche.

— D'accord.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je volais aux côté d'Hulrick, silencieux.

Comme depuis quelques semaines, les Dragons agissaient de plus en plus bizarrement. Encore aujourd'hui, dès que nous nous étions approchés, ils avaient cessé ce qu'ils faisaient, se posant s'ils étaient en vol. Puis, ils nous avaient simplement regardés. Et même si au début, cela nous avait amusés, cela nous inquiétait beaucoup à présent. Et savoir que dans les autres réserves, c'était pareil, nous faisait nous demander si ce n'était pas une sorte de cycle qui nous était inconnu.

Quand nous arrimâmes au portail, Hulrick cria :

— J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il leur prend.

— Moi aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et les surveiller, répondis-je en passant les portes qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Il me suivit et referma ensuite la barrière de Magie. Nous nous posâmes et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. J'allai dans la salle à manger, désirant y trouver Lucius, mais il n'y avait que Johanna fraichement levée, au vu de sa tête. Je lui fis la bise et demandai, en prenant place :

— Tu sais où est Lucius ?

— A l'infirmerie avec Geoffroy.

Je décidai de ne pas le rejoindre et Hulrick prit place tout en me demandant :

— Ça va mieux entre vous ?

Je hochai la tête et dis, tout en me levant :

— J'ai arrêté d'être un connard. Sinon, vous voulez quelque chose ?

J'avais envie d'un bon chocolat chaud. Il y avait eu un vent frais et je voulais me réchauffer. Et pourtant, nous étions en été !

— Un café, firent Johanna et Hulrick en cœur.

— C'est comme si c'était fait.

Je me rendis à la cuisine et commençai à mettre l'eau à chauffer. Je préparai ensuite le café, les tasses ainsi que le lait et le sucre. Je cherchai également le chocolat mais après avoir vidé toutes les armoires, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il n'y en avait plus. Je serrais les dents, en voulant au gardien qui ne l'avait pas signalé. Et pire que tout, je sentis mes yeux se brouiller de larmes. Je les séchai, mais bien vite, l'émotion me gagna et je m'entendis sangloter, sans pouvoir cesser.

**POV Lucius**

J'étais avec Geoffroy en train de faire l'inventaire dans l'infirmerie depuis un moment. Il en profitait également pour me reposer des questions sur l'utilité des potions selon les Dragons, ce qui rendait la chose bien moins ennuyeuse. J'étais en train de refaire l'étiquette d'une fiole quand Hulrick entra dans la pièce, essoufflé. Il me regarda, reprenant quelque peu son souffle, et je remarquai qu'il avait l'air un peu affolé. Geoffroy lui demanda immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Quant à moi, j'essayais de rester calme et de ne pas penser au pire, à savoir qu'il aurait pu arriver quelque chose à Charlie qui était censé sortir de la réserve quelques minutes auparavant.

— Il se passe un truc bizarre dans la cuisine. Mais... on n'ose pas trop entrer.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? claquai-je immédiatement.

— Ça veut dire que... Bordel, non, je ne le dirais pas. Venez voir par vous-même, fit-il avant de sortir.

J'échangeai un regard avec Geoffroy et suivit Hulrick jusqu'à la cuisine, passant tout d'abord par la salle à manger. Johanna était assise à table et semblait ennuyée. Je me demandais d'abord pourquoi mais compris rapidement en entendant des sanglots. Je fermai les yeux une seconde et soufflai, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse :

— Qui est dans la cuisine ?

J'étais à peu près certain que c'était Charlie, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. Parce que pour le mettre dans cet état, soit quelqu'un était mort, soit il avait un problème. En fait non, si mes stupides, très improbables et impossibles hypothèses se révélaient vraies, nous avions un problème.

— Charlie, murmura Hulrick.

— Faites que quelqu'un soit mort, soufflai-je en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

J'entrai dans la pièce doucement et aperçus immédiatement Charlie en larmes devant le plan de travail. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

— Non, gémit-il sans toutefois me repousser.

— C'est bon Charlie, je suis là, murmurai-je à son oreille tout en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Je remarquai trois tasses et la boite de chocolat en poudre vide sur le comptoir, mais rien d'autre.

— Hey, fis-je ensuite après avoir embrassé sa tempe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se mit à rire à travers ses sanglots qui n'avaient pas diminués, puis répondit difficilement, visiblement choqué :

— Plus de chocolat...

— Oh par Merlin, soufflai-je en resserrant ma prise sur son corps. Hulrick va partir en acheter de suite d'accord ?

Il fit un drôle de bruit et se retourna, me serrant contre lui. Il pleura encore un moment avant de réussir à souffler :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'eus un rire bref puis soufflai :

— Si je te dis à quoi je pense, là tout de suite, tu vas me tuer, alors je vais me taire.

Je le sentis hocher la tête et j'entendis :

— Il a reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

J'inspirai profondément, faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'empêcher de rire avant de finalement répondre :

— Non non tout va bien je... je vous expliquerai. Et toi, repris-je à l'intention de Charlie, et si tu allais te rafraichir un peu ? Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te chercher du chocolat entre temps, d'accord ?

— Okay.

Il se détacha de moi et quitta la pièce plus vite qu'il ne m'en avait fallu pour le dire. Je regardai le vide quelques secondes puis repartis dans la salle à manger. Je m'assis immédiatement sur une chaise et me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était impossible pourtant n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne se pouvait pas. Non, non, non !

— Alors ? fit Johanna la voix inquiète. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même pas à la mort de Sven.

— Il faut que l'un de vous aille chercher du chocolat, et qu'un autre prenne rendez-vous avec un médicomage pas loin d'ici.

Un médicomage qui allait devoir m'aider à supprimer cette stupide idée de ma tête.

— Pourquoi doit-on aller acheter du chocolat ? demanda Geoffroy.

— Parce qu'il n'y en a plus. Et oui, c'est ça qui a mit Charlie dans cet état. Personne n'est mort.

— Tu plaisantes ? rit Hulrick.

— Non, soufflai-je en me passant la main sur le visage.

— Oh... Je m'en charge, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

— Merci. Et s'il te plait, dépêche-toi. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour gérer les crises de larmes.

Encore moins celles de ce type-là. Il se leva et partit alors que Geoffroy me regardait étrangement. Je me tournai vers Johanna et hésitai quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

— Si je vous dis quelque chose, vous pourriez me promettre de ne pas en parler à Charlie ? J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me dise à quel point c'est impossible et que ça ne peut pas être cela.

— Oui, pas de souci. Est-ce grave ?

— Grave... je suppose que cela dépend du point de vue. Il a le même comportement que Narcissa, mon ex-femme, quand elle était enceinte. Il a des sautes d'humeurs, des poussées de chaleur ou de fièvre, un comportement étrange et... ça, fis-je en indiquant la cuisine d'un vague geste de la main.

Sans parler de sa libido accrue inexplicablement depuis quelques semaines.

— Tu veux dire que tu penses que Charlie est... enceint ? Lucius, c'est impossible, fit Geoffroy.

— Je sais. Par Merlin, je sais. Mais il a grossi, aussi, enfin, juste son ventre.

Geoffroy venait de me dire ce que je voulais entendre mais cela ne faisait que me conforter dans mon idée. C'était la solution la plus plausible, et la seule explication que j'avais pu trouver.

— Non, ça doit sûrement provenir de ce qu'il a eu il y a trois mois. La cause de sa fièvre. Une infection ou une maladie, rétorqua-t-il.

— D'accord, t'as raison, ça doit venir de ça. Mais je veux quand même qu'il aille voir un médicomage. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront quelque chose cette fois-ci. Et je demanderais à Draco de m'envoyer de l'argent pour le payer, si tu veux.

— Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je vais voir pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement. Mais Lucius... il ira bien, okay ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu agisses encore de manière inconsidérée !

— Tant que je peux venir avec lui, c'est bon. Et je ne ferais rien de stupide tant que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Bien, va près de lui, je vais y aller. Plus vite nous saurons ce qu'il a, plus vite nous pourrons le guérir.

— Merci, dis-je avant de me lever pour aller retrouver Charlie.

J'espérais vraiment me tromper. Parce que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir d'un deuxième enfant, parce que je ne pensais pas que cela enchanterait Charlie, et parce que cela risquerait de détruire ce que nous avions.

Par Merlin, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cela.

C'était impossible.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Geoffroy venait de me dire qu'il avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour la fin d'après-midi et je devais maintenant en parler à Charlie, en espérant que ce dernier ne s'énerve pas, ou ne se mette pas à pleurer. Il était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, un livre entre les mains et une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui. Geoffroy nous avait donné à tous deux congés pour la journée. Moi parce que je n'étais absolument pas concentré et Charlie parce qu'il devenait un peu trop instable. J'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés et attendis qu'il ait fini son chapitre avant de lui demander :

— Je peux te parler ?

— Oui.

J'hésitai quant à la marche à suivre et lui retirai son livre des mains avant de l'attirer contre moi et de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai demandé à Geoffroy de te trouver un médicomage. Et nous allons le voir dans quelques heures. D'accord ?

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je vais bien okay ?

Puis, il soupira et dit :

— Je vais bien, j'ai juste... je ne sais pas, je vais juste bien.

— Alors pour moi. Au cas où ils puissent finalement trouver si tu as attrapé une infection ou... autre chose. Une heure de ton temps pour me rassurer, s'il te plait.

— Pour toi alors, marmonna-t-il. Tu veux bien me dire c'est quoi ? J'ai demandé à tout le monde ce que « Dragona me » veut dire, mais personne ne sait.

— Dragostea mea, ris-je doucement.

— Ouais, ça... ben les autres ne savent pas et Geoffroy m'a carrément envoyé en dehors de son bureau. Alors, si tu veux que j'aille voir le médicomage, dis-le-moi.

Je souris et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, pensant à la tête qu'avait pu faire Geoffroy quand Charlie était venu lui demander cela. Je pris ensuite son visage entre mes mains et ancrai mon regard dans le sien, me pinçant les lèvres. Amusant comme le dire en Roumain était bien plus simple qu'en anglais.

— Mon amour, soufflai-je finalement après quelques secondes.

— Oui, j'écoute, rit-il. Dis-moi.

— Je viens de le faire.

— Oh... Et bien, tu avais raison, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

— Par rapport à quoi ? fis-je, légèrement méfiant, une fois qu'il se fut reculé.

— Ça fait très Poufsouffle.

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et pinçai sa cuisse légèrement avant de soupirer :

— Je me doutais que tu allais me répondre cela... Et si cela te dérange, je peux arrêter.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas très surnom stupide ou mièvre et celui-ci entrait sans hésitation dans la seconde catégorie, et sûrement dans la première également.

— Je ne sais pas. Avant, je t'aurais dit d'oublier, mais là, te l'entendre dire me fait juste énormément plaisir.

— D'accord.

Je l'embrassai, décidant intérieurement d'éviter de l'appeler ainsi à l'avenir, à moins qu'il ne demande le contraire. Après tout, il n'était pas exactement dans son humeur habituelle en ce moment. Je léchai ses lèvres puis ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

— Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant ? Pure curiosité, ajoutai-je face à son regard surpris.

— Merlin, non, jamais ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un truc pareil. Avant toi, je ne m'imaginai même pas avec quelqu'un un jour.

— Jamais eu envie d'un Charlie miniature qui courrait partout en changeant d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes ? ris-je en mordillant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

— Non. Et la question ne se pose même pas, vu que je t'aime. Mais même si on m'offrait le choix un jour, ce serait non. J'ai assez de frères et sœurs pour voir gambader ces choses là. Et ça me suffit amplement.

— D'accord.

Je repris ses lèvres, priant intérieurement pour avoir tort. Par Merlin, il fallait vraiment que je me trompe. C'était impossible, de toute façon.

N'est-ce pas ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand le médicomage nous invita enfin à passer dans son bureau. Geoffroy, qui nous avait accompagné, resta où il était et m'adressa un sourire encourageant quelques secondes avant que la porte ne se referme. Nous nous assîmes face au bureau du médicomage et ce dernier nous demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour nous.

— Rien, je vais bien. Mais... afin de rassurer mes proches, un simple examen ira.

— Approfondi si possible, l'examen, ajoutai-je immédiatement. Juste pour être sûr que tout va bien.

— Vous voyez à quoi j'ai affaire ? fit Charlie en prenant place sur la table d'auscultation.

Le médicomage rit doucement puis commença à l'ausculter. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il fronça les sourcils, et après quelques sortilèges supplémentaires, il se retrouva visiblement incapable de refermer la bouche.

— Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Charlie, le sourire disparu.

— Et bien... Hm... je vais refaire un ou deux tests, d'accord ? Vous pourriez retirer votre haut et vous allonger s'il vous plait ?

— C'est obligé ? questionna-t-il méfiant.

— Oui.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Charlie, s'il te plait, dis-je ensuite. Pour moi. Et tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux une fois qu'on sera retourné au camp.

Je me doutais que cette proposition allait finir par se retourner contre moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je voulais savoir. Non, je le devais.

— Très bien ! ragea-t-il en retirant son haut et en s'allongeant. Mais ça vaudra plus qu'une pipe, crois-moi !

Je me raclai la gorge alors que le médicomage nous jetait un regard étrange. Il relança deux sortilèges puis posa ses mains sur l'abdomen de Charlie après lui en avoir demandé l'autorisation. Je le vis observer son ventre attentivement puis il relança un sortilège avant de finalement autoriser Charlie à se rhabiller. Une fois fait, il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés alors que le médicomage s'installait en face de nous. J'attrapai immédiatement la main de Charlie dans la mienne et soufflai :

— Alors ?

— Alors, il y a bien quelque chose. Mais, le plus important, reste l'anomalie présente.

— L'anomalie ? Vous pourriez être clair, précis et concis, s'il vous plait.

Je n'avais clairement pas la patience de jouer aux devinettes.

— Même si j'ai dû mal à y croire, vous attendez un bébé. Il a environ trois mois. Mais une troisième magie est liée à cette grossesse. Avez-eu recours à un sortilège ou une potion ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres et me tournai immédiatement vers Charlie pour voir sa réaction.

— Vous êtes en train de dire que j'ai un truc dans mon ventre ? Mais qu'attendez-vous, retirez-le !

Il se leva et retourna s'allonger sur la table. Le médicomage me regarda, visiblement estomaqué et attendant apparemment que je réagisse. Je me levai et m'approchai de Charlie doucement.

— Ce n'est pas... c'est un bébé Charlie, pas un... Écoute, je sais que tu n'en veux pas et on pourrait peut-être juste...

Je me tournai vers le médicomage et ce dernier intervint enfin :

— La grossesse remonte à trois mois monsieur Weasley, et le fœtus est déjà bien formé. Je ne peux pas le... retirer comme vous dites. Cela le tuerait.

Charlie sembla enfin comprendre car il blanchit et dit :

— Je ne... je ne voulais pas vous demander de le tuer. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen ? Je... je ne veux pas de ce truc dans mon ventre, je dois bien avoir une solution, non ?

— La seule solution est d'attendre quelques mois jusqu'à la naissance. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une troisième forme de magie et je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, ce qui fait qu'il est compliqué de dire quand exactement cela arrivera. Mais je dirais qu'elle ne devrait pas durer plus de sept ou huit mois, vu l'évolution du développement du fœtus.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de troisième magie ?

— Vous ne semblez pas vouloir de cette grossesse, alors je doute que vous ayez utilisé un sort ou une potion. A moins que..., poursuivit le médicomage en me regardant.

— Non ! rétorquai-je immédiatement. Je n'ai rien fait pour... ça.

Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais censé réagir. Charlie attendait un bébé, de moi. Mon enfant, notre enfant. Mais il n'en voulait pas. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours tourner au cauchemar ?

— Alors, reprit le médicomage, je ne sais pas d'où cela peut venir. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier il y a trois mois ?

Je réfléchis quelques minutes puis échangeai un regard avec Charlie, pas certain que nous puissions parler Dragon avec lui.

— Pouvez-vous faire entrer la personne qui attend ? fit Charlie en serrant les dents.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en allant ouvrir la porte alors que je posai mes lèvres sur le front de Charlie et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

Geoffroy entra quelques secondes plus tard et nous demanda immédiatement quel était le problème. Voyant que Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir parler, je me lançai :

— Charlie est... enceint. Et cela remonte à trois mois. Et apparemment, il y a une troisième forme de magie là, fis-je en indiquant vaguement le ventre de Charlie. Le médicomage aimerait donc savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois et qui aurait pu... créer cette magie.

— Oh. Et bien, Yanis est au courant de la réserve, fit Geoffroy.

— Parfait, alors je te laisse lui expliquer, dis-je avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Charlie.

J'entendis Geoffroy parler au médicomage mais préférai me concentrer sur l'homme à mes côtés. Je caressai ses cheveux et embrassai sa tempe, soufflant ensuite à son oreille :

— Ça va aller, Charlie, je te le promets.

— J'ai dû mal à te croire. Bordel, je dois être en plein cauchemar. Hein ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens pour qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais sérieux, puis répétai :

— Je te promets que tout ira bien.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ferma les yeux.

— Je... Ne m'en veux pas, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

— Parce que je n'en veux pas, de ce truc. Tu comprends ?

— Je sais. Mais je... Moi oui. Tu... Écoute Charlie, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais juste, garde-le, s'il te plait. On verra plus tard ce qu'on fera.

— Je t'aime Lucius, n'en doute pas, mais là, c'est non.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu as entendu le médicomage, si tu le... si tu t'en débarrasses, tu le tues.

— Et comme il l'a dit, je peux aussi attendre qu'il sorte pour m'en débarrasser.

Je me redressai et me pinçai les lèvres avant de souffler :

— Je m'en occuperais. Tu ne peux pas... C'est un enfant Charlie, le mien autant que le tien.

— Ah ouais, merde !

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais préférai me taire et me tournai vers le médicomage.

— Alors on fait quoi ? lui demandai-je quand lui et Geoffroy eurent fini de parler.

— Il n'y a rien à faire, à part attendre et suivre l'évolution chaque semaine.

— D'accord.

Charlie se releva et sortit du bureau sans attendre alors que Geoffroy et moi saluions le médicomage. Il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, je ne pouvais pas confier mon enfant à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais été lamentable avec Draco pendant son enfance et j'avais là une chance de me rattraper.

Alors si Charlie voulait vraiment se débarrasser de l'enfant, je supposai qu'il devrait se débarrasser de moi également. Mais par Merlin, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne pouvais pas. Il ne restait plus que quatre ou cinq mois avant la naissance. Et autant de temps pour essayer de convaincre Charlie.

**POV Charlie**

Je n'avais pas attendu avant de sortir et transplaner. Je courus jusqu'au hall et pris mon balai puis filai vers le portail. Je l'ouvris, encore en colère. C'était eux... leur truc là, le jour de l'été. Ce qui m'avait donné la fièvre. Je pénétrai dans la réserve et refermai les portes alors que je pouvais apercevoir Lucius et Geoffroy revenir. Je n'attendis pas et volai rapidement, voulant trouver Émeraude.

La colère bouillonnait en moi, alors que les mots du médicomage hantaient ma tête. Un... Je ne pouvais pas penser ça, c'était juste un truc que je n'avais pas voulu, jamais je n'aurais voulu ça !

J'accélérai, sentant le vent fouetter mon visage et passai au dessus de Silvery. Il rugit, s'assit et me regarda. Cela me rendit encore plus en colère. Je comprenais maintenant leur réaction depuis quelques semaines. Sentaient-ils le truc que j'avais en moi ? Je vis au loin le Magyar, sur un rocher. Je fonçai vers lui en piqué et remarquai qu'il n'avait fait que tourner la tête vers moi, sans montrer d'hostilité.

Le Dragon qui avait essayé de me bouffer il y a des mois était maintenant inoffensif ! C'était une blague, une grosse blague.

Bordel, je ne pouvais pas réellement porter ce truc dans mon ventre, c'était impossible.

Je fus ravi, enfin... le mot était assez mal choisi, quand j'aperçus le Cornelongue mâle. Je volai jusqu'à lui et me posai, à quelques mètres seulement de là où il était. Je fonçai ensuite vers lui et lui donnai un coup de pied :

— C'est toi, hein, fils de pute ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?!

Je me mis à le marteler de coups de poings et me fit de plus en plus mal à la main. Elle fut bientôt en sang et Émeraude recula, tout en reniflant. Je le regardai avec colère, voulant qu'il ne m'ait jamais sauvé la vie, n'être jamais monté sur son dos. Une voix en colère que j'identifiai comme celle de Geoffroy retentit :

— Charlie ! Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement !

Je ne l'écoutai pas, au risque de perdre ma place et m'avançai vers la bête qui recula à mon approche.

— Arrête ça !

Je courus vers lui et le frappai encore, gémissant face à la douleur de mes mains ensanglantée. Et fus hors de moi quand il s'envola, rugissant.

— Salopard ! criai-je.

Je retournai à mon balai dans l'optique de le suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait me donner un coup et me faire perdre ce truc. Mais Geoffroy se plaça devant moi et je vis, au loin, Lucius et Hulrick arriver. Magnifique. Geoffroy m'arracha le balai des mains et hurla :

— J'ai dit stop Charlie ! On sort de là et je ne veux plus te voir dans la réserve avant que je n'ai décidé que tu pouvais revenir, c'est clair ?

— Clair ! sifflai-je.

Je tendis le bras pour récupérer mon balai, mais Lucius se posa à ce moment là et me poussa, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

— Tu montes avec moi, dit-il ensuite.

— Non, je suis assez grand pour voler seul.

Je me tournai vers Geoffroy, attendant mon balai. Mais il le garda et décolla, me laissant seul au sol avec Lucius, avant de déclarer :

— Je ne prends pas le risque Charlie. On rentre maintenant.

Je serrai les dents et montai avec Lucius. Ce dernier soupira doucement puis décolla, se reposant quelques minutes plus tard devant la barrière que Geoffroy ouvrit puis il m'indiqua la sortie d'un signe de tête. Je filai vers le bâtiment d'un pas rageur et me rendis à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion antidouleur. Je vivais un cauchemar. C'était... surréaliste.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Je me mis à réfléchir alors que j'avais entendu quelqu'un entrer. Après quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que ça avait été le solstice, et cela devait peut-être avoir un rapport. En quoi, je n'en savais trop rien. Mais pourquoi et comment les Dragons avaient-ils pu me fourrer ce truc dans le ventre ?! J'attrapai mal au crâne en essayant de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et pris place, la tête entre les mains. J'entendis du bruit autour de moi et sentis bientôt un tissu humide sur ma main blessée.

— Tu vas te mettre du sang partout si tu ne soignes pas cela.

— M'en fous, soufflai-je. Bordel, il n'a rien fait. Je... rien. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? hurlai-je avant de sentir les larmes brouiller ma vue.

— C'est bon Charlie, tu as eu plus mal que lui. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi toi. Mais c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'en veux pas.

Je ris amèrement et me laissai soigner.

— Et si ce truc était un Dragon ? Tu y as pensé ?

— Je pense que le médicomage l'aurait vu, Charlie. Et il a dit que c'était un bébé, ou un fœtus. Peu importe, ce n'est pas un Dragon.

Je ne dis rien de plus et attendis qu'il ait fini de soigner mes mains avant de me lever et de filer dans la chambre, m'allongeant sur le lit encore habillé. Je me sentais nauséeux, en colère et perdu. Je ne savais pas moi-même comment j'allais gérer cette situation. Et j'avais peur, là, que Geoffroy m'interdise de travailler. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne voulais pas changer ma vie pour ce truc que je n'avais pas demandé. Et Lucius, Merlin... il voulait le garder. D'ailleurs, il entra dans la chambre avec une tasse. Le geste me fit plaisir, mais je repensai à ma réaction plus tôt dans la journée et serrai les mâchoires.

— Cette saloprie va me détruire, sifflai-je. Elle va me changer, et me transformer en une loque pleurnicharde pour du putain de chocolat, gueulai-je sur la fin. Comment peux-tu en vouloir ?

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon cou avant de dire :

— Tu n'es pas une loque pleurnicharde. Et cela ne va plus durer que quatre ou cinq mois, et ensuite, tu seras de nouveau toi. Et j'en veux parce que...

Il s'interrompit et se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux puis reprit, ses mains caressant mon cou et mes cheveux :

— J'en veux parce que c'est pour moi une chance d'être un père pas trop mal dès le départ. Et parce que c'est une partie de moi, et une partie de toi. Je... Avant tout ça, cela ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée, mais maintenant que cela m'est offert, je ne peux le refuser. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de cela, Charlie.

— Tu ne peux pas me forcer, murmurai-je. Je n'en veux pas.

— Je sais. Et je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je ne le ferais pas. Mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à y renoncer, fit-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Il avait raison, mais en le gardant pour lui, j'allais devoir aussi le garder, ou alors, je devrais quitter Lucius. Je fermai les yeux et pris la tasse que je bus doucement, ne pensant à rien un bref instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'allongeai de nouveau, m'étant redressé pour boire. Lucius se colla à moi et recommença à me caresser les cheveux. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien.

— Charlie, soupira-t-il après quelques minutes supplémentaires. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, vraiment pas. Et je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, mais... Le bébé n'a rien demandé non plus, tu sais ? Alors on pourrait juste... attendre la naissance et voir ce qu'il se passe à ce moment-là, non ?

— Ouais, on peut faire ça, soupirai-je.

Il embrassa ma mâchoire puis souffla :

— Merci. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

— Montre-le moi, soufflai-je.

Malgré tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui, j'avais encore envie de lui. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, me faisant tourner la tête pour ensuite m'embrasser profondément. Il continua de caresser mes cheveux avec l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre se glissait sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon ventre quelque peu avant d'aller taquiner mes boutons de chair. Je gémis et bougeai des hanches. Il en fit de même tout en souriant contre mes lèvres.

Nos langues jouaient ensemble et je ne la sentais pas assez, même si je n'arriverais pas à la sentir plus. Je le voulais, oh comme je le voulais. Le sentir en moi, profondément, allant et venant.

Je grognai et reculai afin de respirer.

Il me repoussa doucement sur le dos et tira sur mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. Sa langue lécha mon cou puis déposa un sillon humide le long de mon torse et de mon ventre. Il défit ensuite les liens de mon pantalon puis revint à moi pour m'embrasser et sourit :

— Je te dois plus qu'une pipe, c'est ça ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre ma joue, dérivant ensuite jusque mon cou dont il lécha et mordilla la peau, ses mains explorant mon corps.

— Alors prends-moi, brutalement et passionnément, répondis-je.

Je voulais le sentir, mais aussi de la douleur, cette dernière décuplant mon plaisir.

— Sûr ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

— Oh que oui, plus que sûr. Prouve-moi que mon état ne change rien.

— Tu es toujours aussi séduisant, dit-il en tirant sur mon pantalon pour me le retirer complètement.

Il retira son propre haut et se débarrassa de son pantalon puis revint au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa, collant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre, et souffla tout contre mes lèvres :

— Beau et dangereusement désirable.

— Cesse de parler et agis, le pressai-je en bougeant des hanches avant d'écarter un peu mieux les jambes.

Il tendit le bras et pris le lubrifiant mais je secouai la tête. Il me regarda une fraction de seconde, se pinçant les lèvres, mais finit par reposer le tube. Il souda ensuite nos bouches l'une à l'autre et présenta son extrémité à mon entrée. Je cessai le baiser et serrai les dents.

Il me pénétra de quelques centimètres tout en me masturbant et je gémis de plaisir et de douleur mêlée. Il entra en moi entièrement, grognant. Ses yeux se braquèrent aux miens et je hochai la tête. Il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, me pénétrant de plus en plus profondément. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon, même si mon cul me brûlait comme jamais, même si mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes face à la douleur.

Je montai des hanches et il frappa dans ma prostate. Je l'agrippai par la nuque et l'embrassai, comme si demain n'était pas. Mes gémissements, de plus en plus rapprochés, le firent bouger encore plus vite si c'était possible. Et je ne fus rapidement qu'un corps alangui, noyé par le plaisir et la douleur qui petit à petit diminuait.

— Oh bordel de merde ! Plus fort, plus vite...

Il eut un rire bref puis fit ce que je lui demandais et m'embrassa profondément avant de coller sa bouche contre mon cou. Il me mordit et je criai :

— Oh oui...

Il lécha et recommença, me transportant. J'inversai soudain nos positions et bougeai rapidement, le sentant me remplir, encore et encore. Je penchai la tête en arrière et m'accroupis au-dessus de lui puis l'embrassai. Il comprit et me pilonna, montant son bassin avec force.

Je fermai les yeux et griffai ses épaules avant de me vider entre nous. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard en grognant, ses doigts agrippés fermement à mes hanches. Le sentir en moi, si chaud, me fit soupirer de bonheur et je m'affalai sur lui sans délicatesse, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration calme et mesurée, cette dernière étant saccadée. Il était dans le même état que moi et sa main se glissa rapidement sur ma nuque qu'il caressa de son pouce, son autre main descendant et remontant doucement le long de mon dos.

— Le bonheur c'est ça, murmurai-je. Toi, moi et un lit.

— J'ai toujours su que tu n'en avais qu'après mon corps de rêve, plaisanta-t-il en embrassant le point sous mon oreille.

— Je suis démasqué.

Je souris, embrassant sa peau couverte de sueur. Son odeur était encore plus forte et je pourrais le sentir toute l'éternité. Je l'aimais. Mais bien vite, alors que sa main me caressait et sa bouche embrassait ma peau à sa portée, je me souvins de la journée et me tendis.

— Ne préviens personne, je le ferai moi-même.

Je n'avais pas envie que ma famille débarque, toute heureuse. Parce que moi, je ne l'étais pas. Loin de là. Et Draco venant bientôt rendre visite à Lucius, si je ne les prévenais pas avant, ça risquait de créer une situation délicate. Et ils ne méritaient plus mon ignorance. Je me demandais soudain si tout se passerait bien et me vis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, couvert de sang sur la table d'auscultation, un Dragon m'ayant transpercé l'abdomen.

— Est-ce que je pourrais le dire à Draco, s'il te plait ? Quand il nous rendra visite. Je... J'aimerais le lui dire moi-même.

— Je voulais justement prévenir ma famille avant sa visite pour éviter qu'il ne leur apprenne. On fait quoi du coup ?

Je redressai la tête pour le regarder et ses yeux brillants me rendirent tout chose. Je déglutis et l'embrassai délicatement du bout des lèvres puis soufflai contre :

— Qui aurait cru ça... Que je t'aimerais à ce point, avec autant d'intensité ? Tes yeux me rendent fou, si tu savais.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, au coin des lèvres avant de migrer vers son cou que je parsemai de baisers aériens. Il gémit et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser pleinement puis me répondit :

— Draco pourra tenir sa langue quelques jours. Et si vraiment tu... Si tu préfères ne pas prendre le risque, j'aimerais que tu le fasses peu de temps avant sa venue. Pour que je puisse lui parler rapidement.

— Je pourrais aussi lui donner ma lettre. Elle arrivera rapidement au moins, susurrai-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Maintenant, oublions ce truc et profitons du moment.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il se contenta de m'adresser un sourire triste puis de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser doucement. Je répondis à son baiser et me frottai contre son corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous espérons que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas :p<strong>

**Abby and Jes**

**Disclaimer* : **Yanis est également l'un de nos personnages.


End file.
